Wanting what you're not getting
by ohsnapitzme
Summary: Gabriella Montez moves to Albuquerque. Where she meets new people. Including Troy Bolton aka golden boy of East high, who's also the basketball captain. He seems to be interested in the new girl. but she doesn't show the same interest in Troy. Could this be love? Maybe it's just a hunch? or just a game? Gabriella has no interest in finding out, but Troy...the opposite of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one - Albuquerque**

_You pull my strings and push my soul._

_You fool my heart with every note._

_You drop the beat and kiss my face._

_You make me move, then cut the base._

"_We are moving to Albuquerque."_

That's what my mom told me, last night. I can't believe we're moving.._again. _not so long ago she even told me, we wouldn't be moving for quite a while. But here I am, packing my stuff for another transfer.

"Gabi!"

Just now that was Cassie. Someone I befriended two weeks ago, to be exact. She came walking in with a frown on her face.

"Hey Cass." I said plopping on my bed as she sat beside me. "I can't believe you're moving already, you've been here like what? ..A month?"

"3 months." I corrected, letting out a sigh. "I should've seen it coming, I guess."

"But Albuquerque is so far away! ..Wait! Maybe you can come and live with me!" she suggested, happily.

A small giggle escaped my lips. "I wished. My mom will be stuck on me like glue even if I'm in my forties. Trust me."

"when are you leaving?"

"Next Wednesday, my mom want to settle in as soon as possible."

She pouted. "That gives us four days." I nodded. "we have to make the best of it but first, let's get your stuff packed. Hope we get it done in one day."

"yeah, I don't really have that much stuff on me, luckily."

**Friday**

"Witch 104 – 91 points, the victory goes to The Wildcats!" The referee stated.

The gym was filled with loud cheers from East high. People were rushing from the bleachers to congratulate the basketball players from their school. Coach Bolton, the coach of the Wildcats walked up to his team players with the champion cup and handed over to the team captain.

"congratulation team, yet again, you gave East high a victory." he said, proudly. The captain raised his hand, showing their champion cup in proud, immediately two of his teammates grabbed him by his leg, carrying him on his shoulder. "What team?!" the co-captain shouted. "Wildcats!" the crowd responded in cheers. "WHAT TEAM?!" he repeated, louder. "WILDCATS!" The crowd screamed.

….

"We sure kicked their ass!" Zeke told his teammates, happily. "and we do that, every damm year." Jason added, making the whole team laugh.

"can't wait for the after party." Chad smiled, mischievously. "let me guess, you're hooking up with a cheerleader tonight?" Mike guessed, rolling his eyes.

"No.. A SENIOR GIRL!" Chad shouted.

"Nice!" Jason patted Chad's shoulder.

"And how'd you fixed that?" Zeke asked. "Zeke, my friend, just look at me." Chad said, taking a pose. Zeke shook his head, laughing at his overly confident friend.

"And you, captain?" Jason asked, curious. "Captain is the pretty boy, he definitely got himself a college girl, so far we know." Mike claimed, nudging Troy.

Troy chuckled. "even if I did, I wouldn't tell you guys a damn thing."

"You bastard, you actually did score some."

"I didn't say that, you did." Troy countered Mike. Chad scoffed, shoving troy playfully.

….

Gabriella was sitting in the living room on the couch, reading a book. On a Friday night. Maria shook her head at her daughter. "You know, normally parents try to get their children to stay at home once a while on a Friday night. Not to get them out of the house." Maria giggled.

"Geez mom, I don't know. Maybe it's because partly I don't know anyone here. I guess it has to do with us just moving here two days ago." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

Maria rolled her eyes. "If you haven't been home all day, you might have met someone on the street for example. Anyways, you're going out. so clean up in something nicely."

"and where am I going?" Gabriella asked, confused. "Well, if you didn't know. This is where I grew up. I still have a good friend living here. Lucille. she told me, her son is giving an after party for winning their basketball championship today. He's the captain, Mija. Isn't that great if you could befriend him."

"Hmm, I'm not really in the mood going to a party, where I don't know anyone."

"Gabriella Christina Elisa Montez levantarse en estos momentos. vestir en algo agradable. Te voy a llevar allí." Her mom said sternly. Gabriella sighed, she hated when her mom used her full name. that happened often.

After 15 minutes of preparing, she came downstairs in a skinny black jeans along with a white manila blouse tucked in her jeans. She decided to go plain black pumps and no accessories. She let her hair down, showing her natural dark brown curls with natural make-up applied. She finished her outfit with a black purse. she didn't put quite effort to look good, she was going against her will. But still, she looked stunning.

"Mom, I'm ready." She said, letting out a yawn. "good." Maria walked out of the living room to see her daughter in just plain jeans. "why not go in a dress? I think most girls there are in dresses."

Gabriella groaned. "mom.. I'm going because _you _want me to. So let me dress how I want to." Maria sighed, letting it go. "come on."

After a drive of 10 minutes, they arrived at a three story house. Gabriella gaped at how big the house was. Music was heard coming from within the house and teenagers were scattered around the house.

Gabriella sighed. 'here goes nothing' she thought. She got out of the car and observed the area. "call me when to pick you up." Maria told her daughter smiling, driving off.

"Normally parents wouldn't let their children go to a party alone, handing them over to a crowd of strangers." Gabriella mumbled as she made her way into the house.

There are people everywhere. Dancing, talking, flirting and practically fucking each other in public. Too much PDA, you think? Red cups in their hands, obviously it's beer or any kind of alcohol as she picks up the smell of alcohol from some people. Her eyes wondered to the stairs where a girl is taking upstairs by a guy. wasn't hard to guess what they're up to, Gabriella thought sarcastically.

_I love the way you grind with that booty on me._

_Shorty, you're dime why you looking lonely._

_We'll buy another round and it's all on me._

_As long as I'm around put it down me._

Down on me by Jeremih and 50 cent. Well, the music doesn't suck. She decided to tour herself around the house. she hasn't met one decent human in this party. They were either too busy with sexual interaction, too drunk, too passed out, throwing up with all their might, hitting on her with no success or trying to be the slut of the year. well that sums it up, a little.

_Slap!_

My eyes wandered directly to the scene that has just displayed. A girl just slapped a guy across the face. Whoa. Finally something to enjoy. "cheat on me once, shame on you." I heard her say as I walked closer.

"you fucking bitch. That fucking hurts." he yelled. "It should, you bastard!" she shoved him and was about to walk but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"let go of her." I called out. "that's not how you treat a lady."

He glared at me. "fuck you." he let go of the girl and shoved her into me. "and you too." He said, glaring at the girl before walking off.

"are you okay?" I asked the girl. She was a some inches taller than me and had a fair skin. She had long straight sleek hair going with her green eyes. she had her make-up applied which fit her skin tone perfectly. She was wearing a soft pink dress that hugged her curves beautifully and showing her long legs and her white heels.

"I could've handled him." she said. "but thanks." She smiled.

I shrugged. "no problem."

"are you new?" she asked, suddenly. "is it that obvious?"

She laughed. "no, it's just that I never saw you at any Bolton's former parties." She explained. "oh, yeah, well I just moved here like two days ago."

"you know the Bolton's?" Sharpay asked.

"no, not exactly."

"in that case, their son is hot." she giggled. "well, he's not really my type."

I let out a small giggle. "that's what I've constantly been hearing from girls since I'm here. anyways, apparently my mom knows the mother of this Bolton kid who's throwing this party, I'm guessing. So my mom practically forced me to go."

"Troy Bolton is his name." a husky voice said, from behind. Geez, that got me startled. I turned to see one hell of a gorgeous guy. he was tall, he had a light tanned skin, shaggy brown hair falling for his eyes but you could still see those piercing blue eyes which are mesmerizing, I may add. He was definitely toned, through his shirt you could see how muscular he was and his cologne smelled so good. He was wearing a saints polo with denim jeans and sneakers. Plain and simple.

Sharpay smirked, knowing I was checking him out. "well, excuse me. I'm gonna grab something to drink." Leaving them on their own.

"so you know Troy Bolton's mom." He spoke, stirring up a conversation. "not really, my mom knows his mom. I don't know anyone. Why'd you want to know?"

"new in town?" he guessed, ignoring my question. I nodded. "what makes you come to Albuquerque?"

"my mom had a job transfer." She explained. "you move a lot?" she nodded. "which school are you attending?"

"then again, why'd you want to know?" I pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "just getting to know you, I could've left you, alone, by yourself, not knowing any-"

"Okay, I get it pretty boy. You can stop now." He chuckled. "I'm transferring to East high. do you go to East high?"

"yes I do. "

"I heard that East high just won their championship basketball." Troy send out a charming smile, what made any girl drool over him. "always. Go wildcats!"

"Since I'm at this party, all I've been hearing is, what's his name again?"

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella nodded. "right. 'Troy is so hot. he's a god, like literally. I would so do him. such a great basketball player. I can see our future. I'm so gonna be a Laker girl' stuff like that." she mimicked the girls, which conversation she overheard.

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, he's an awesome dude. So yeah."

"wouldn't be surprised if he got conceited and arrogant sitting on his high horse with the smothering attention he's getting."

"you haven't actually met him, so how can you judge?" he asked. "you're right. I can't but if you listened you would know that I didn't judge him."

He smiled. He found her interesting, he clearly did. "What's your name?"

"I highly doubt you're gonna tell yours, so I don't see the point in introducing myself."

"that was pretty cute." He admitted.

"Nice to have meet you pretty boy." With that she walked away, he couldn't resist not checking her out from behind. She had beautiful curves, long dark brown curls and she was plain gorgeous. He never really went for brunettes, but she was something different. Something he wanted. he would have it. he promised himself. Smirking to himself, he went to look for Chad, the chance of finding was small. But he had nothing better to do.

….

"Mom, it's me. Could you pick me up? yes, mom. I had very nice time. Ok. Bye." Gabriella sighed as she hanged up.

"hey, you're already leaving?" Gabriella turned around, seeing the blonde from before. "yes, I've kind of had it."

"well chica, my name's Sharpay Evans. What's yours?" she introduced. "Gabriella Montez."

"nice name. you're Spanish?" she guessed. "That too. You?"

"All American baby. So you're a Latina. That's hot." they laughed heartedly. "I like you. give me your number. We can do something in the weekend, if you're free."

"sure. But this weekend I will go to park on my own, so I can't hang out." Gabriella joked as they exchanged numbers. "never make a joke. And I mean ever." Sharpay chuckled as Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

**TOO TOO**

"That's my ride. See you Shar." Gabriella smiled. "bye, girl." She hugged Gabriella. "Hi Ms. Montez!" she greeted the woman in the car.

"Hey sweetheart." Maria smiled at the girl. "I'm Sharpay Evans." Sharpay introduced, sticking out her hand. Maria shook her hand. "Maria. I'm happy that Gabi, already made a friend."

Sharpay giggled. "have a good night, miss."

"bye!" the Montez greeted as they watched her walk back inside and rode off. "she's a nice, spontaneous girl." Maria complimented. "I like here."

"yeah. normally I hate it when people become so quickly attached to each other. But with her I don't really mind."

"parties are something good for." Maria stated. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

**This is the end of chapter one! hope you liked it so far! This is my first story. I kinda new to this so please bear with me. I don't really have a story line but I let my imagination run. please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – New girl in East High**

_Ladies, it's your song, so as soon as this come on__  
__You should get out on the floor, go and get your sexy on__  
__If you know that you're better then the new girl that he's on__  
__Go 'head and tell him now, "You gon' miss me when I'm gone"_

"Mija! Your friend is here!" Maria shouted, from downstairs. Gabriella hurried downstairs, seeing Sharpay waiting at the front door. "Mom, I'm going out with Sharpay."

"Okay honey. Will you be home for dinner?" Maria asked, smiling at her daughter. "Probably." Gabriella shrugged. "I'll see."

"okay, have fun, girls. Be careful." Maria waved as the girls drove in Sharpay's car. She was glad that her daughter was getting used to living here.

….

"So, what are we gonna do?" Gabriella asked, curious. "First, We'll head to the mall. Maybe stroll down the park after, well we'll see, I guess."

Gabriella looked out the window, taking notice of everything that's happening outside the car. "So, you liked the party?" Sharpay asked. "Most people there, repulsed me." Gabriella sneered, thinking how some guys tried to get in her pants.

Sharpay snickered. "I guess so. Found no one interesting?" Sharpay took a glance at Gabriella as she asked her. "Definitely not."

"Not even a certain blue eyed guy?" Sharpay suggested. Gabriella knew exactly what she meant. It was hard not too, because he was the only one with those mesmerizing blue eyes. "I admit, he is fucking attractive but he's so.. I don't know. But no." Gabriella explained

"Not even worth an one night stand?" Sharpay suggested, smirking. Gabriella looked at her with her eyes wide as her jaw dropped. Instantly, Gabriella turned red, blushing at Sharpay's blunt suggestion.

Sharpay just laughed at her new friend. "Gross." Gabriella shot at her. "oh please, Don't tell me you haven't thought about how it felt like him-"

"shut up!" Gabriella turned even redder, knowing Sharpay was right. She did had some dirty thought about the blue eyed guy who was effin' hot. Sharpay gasped as she saw Gabriella's reaction, she squealed right after.

"you so did!" Sharpay burst out in laughter as she saw her friend looking away, hiding her embarrassment. "don't worry, Hon'. We all went that road once. The whole girl population at East high. Even me." Sharpay confessed, giggling.

"He's only _very _attractive, furthermore there's nothing interesting about him. " Gabriella shrugged. "Luckily you are not like those drooling girls, who would fall so easily for his charm and throw themselves at him. Sometimes he doesn't pay attention to them but when he does, he plays them. After dumping them, they come running back." Sharpay told her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I figured that much out of last night."

"But it's not like he asks them, you know. Knowing he won't be really interested in them, they still put them out there. Seems to me, he gives them what they wants..temporarily. when he feels like it." Sharpay continued explaining.

"Yeah, well I don't really care. I just want to get through those days that I'm currently here." Then the car came to a halt, Sharpay just parked her car at the parking lot and gathered her stuff before getting out of the car with Gabi. "You're here temporarily?" Sharpay asked confused as they made their way to the mall.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't really know. My mom's boss makes us move from place to place. So there's no really certainty that we are actually staying here." Sharpay frowned. "I hope you stay, I like you. and trust me, I don't like much people."

Gabriella let out a soft giggle. "you're weird, but I know what you mean."

"well Chica, let's rape this mall." Sharpay winked at him as she grabbed my arm, pulling me along.

….

He looked at his friend, who was clearly out of breath. "Need a break?" Troy offered him, smirking slightly. "I'm fine." His friend growled. Troy lips curled into a smile. "Chad, don't fight it, bro. you can always try to beat me."

"fuck you." Chad huffed as he went to grab a bottle of water, boozing it all down in once. "easy there, we don't want you suffocating, do we?" Troy teased.

Chad shoved him playfully as he sent a brief glare at his best friend, whom he has known since kindergarten. "So how was your senior girl?" Troy asked, showing a little interest.

"she liked it rough. Want to know the details?" he winked at Troy. Troy was about to protest but got interrupted by Zeke and Mike walking in Troy's garden.

"What's up bro's?" Mike greeted. "Nothing. Chad was just getting filthy about his night with his senior girl" Troy said, emphasizing the 'senior'. "Tell me dude, did you spanked that ass, or just grabbed them." Zeke smirked, making sexual motions.

"We went all doggy style and it was rough. I went in out so fast and so hard with my dick. Damn, one of the best sex I've ever had." Chad repeated his actions, from last night. He was already engrossed in his previous sexual adventure.

The guys were grossed out by chad. That's what they definitely didn't want to hear from his sex life. He stepped over the boundaries of sharing their adventures in sex.

"stop talking, chad. Don't ever and I mean _ever _do that again." Mike grumbled, glaring at his friend. Chad scoffed. "you're just jealous."

"yeah, that must be it." Mike replied sarcastically. "finally you admit." Chad cried out, as the sarcasm went unnoticed. _'hopeless case' _Troy thought as they just rolled their eyes at the guy with his big forest of hair. Chad had a huge brown afro which he was really proud of, for no actual reason.

"where's Jason anyways?" Chad asked, as he noticed that Jason wasn't here. "One word. Kelsi." Zeke snickered. "Who would've of thought, Jason was the first to settle." Chad said with a pensive look. "I always thought it would be Zeke or Mike. Yeah, you guys are more softer when It comes to girls."

"Jason got to it first." Zeke shrugged. "Weren't you into Sharpay?" Troy questioned Zeke. Which Zeke nodded, as answer. "Sharpay? Drama queen? You serious?" Chad asked, looking at Zeke like he had two heads. "dude. One word. High-maintained."

"come on, she's not that bad." Mike claimed. "wasn't she dating Drake Callaghan, anyways?" Zeke looked surprised, clearly not knowing, she did. "shit, really? Oh man."

"They broke up, last night. You should have seen it, she slapped him across the face. his face was priceless." Troy spoke up, menacing. "he was about to hit her though."

Zeke grimaced. "son of a bitch. I'm so gonna get him."

"don't worry, he never got that far. Some girl stopped him, before he could." Troy added. "so hold your horses."

"And captain, how about you?" Mike questioned, curious. Troy raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he meant. "found someone, that might of has you interested?" Mike asked, slowly, watching his captain reaction. But his facial expression stayed the same.

"hmm." Troy pondered. Thinking back. "there might have been someone. But I didn't get her name. she refused to tell me. yeah, I think I found myself a new challenge." Troy grimaced as he thought of the girl, smiling to himself.

"what's she like?" Chad asked, also curious about the girl who got his captain interested. That happens rarely. "Damn hot." Troy admitted.

"now I want to see her too." Zeke confessed. "she's going to east high."

Gabriella got ready for her first day school. Sharpay was gonna pick her up in a half hour. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked pretty good. She jogged downstairs where her mom already gotten her breakfast ready but no mom. Gabriella figured she had rushed to work.

….

**TOO TOO!**

That was Gabriella's cue to go. She slung her backpack on her shoulder and made her way out. "Hey Shar. Thanks for riding me." Gabriella said as she got into the car. "We're friends, aren't we?" Sharpay confirmed, like it was obvious. Gabriella giggled.

After 10 minutes they arrived. "we're here." Gabriella stepped out of the car, shut the door and gazed at the big building in front her. That's her school. this is definitely the biggest school I've been too. She thought by herself. "are you coming?" Sharpay snapped her out of her thoughts as she already made her way to the corridors.

East high. well, better make the best of it. Gabriella looked around as she saw students everywhere. Freshman with their loaded backpack. Cheerleaders scattered on the grass. All kind of groups of friends discussing how their vacation was. Gabriella made her way into the building. "come on, I'll bring you to the administration. Sharpay dragged her along and introduced her to a lady in her forties.

"You must be Gabriella Montez." She spoke softly, sending me a warm smile. "Welcome to East high. here's your timetable and code of your locker. Your books are in your locker and your homeroom teacher is Ms. Darbus."

"We're in the same homeroom, Gabs!" Sharpay exclaimed. "then again, welcome to East high, Ms. Montez. Hope it will be to your liking." Gabriella nodded politely as she went to her locker, which Sharpay was leading her too.

"So here's your locker." Sharpay gestured, as we reach our locker. "luckily for you it's close to our homeroom class and the exit of the school."

Gabriella opened her locker, grabbing her books she need for the next periods. Sharpay snatched the timetable out of her hand and looked through it. "We only have English, Math and Human Behavior together. " she pouted. "Well, you have some classes together with Taylor and Kelsi. But not all of them, sadly."

"Who's Taylor or Kelsi?" Gabriella asked. "That would be me." Gabriella jumped a little startled, meeting a African-American girl, she was dark skinned and had dark brown eyes. she had black straight hair just above her shoulders. She was quite pretty. "Hi, I'm Gabriella." Gabriella greeted, nicely.

"I've heard all about from Sharpie." Taylor giggled. "I'm taylor. We are gonna be the best of friends! Wait.. " Taylor studied her for a moment, then it clicked. "You're Gabriella Montez! _The _Gabriella Montez. The one who got her school to win the national decathlon. _Three_ time!" she shrieked.

Gabriella laughed. "I guess that's me." Taylor bit her lip softly. "bet you aren't going to join my decathlon team?" she questioned, carefully. Gabrielle shook her head. "I'm taking a break from that. but I would loved to help you if there was any problem."

"I take what I can get!" Taylor hugged Gabriella excitedly, taking her by surprise. "already suffocating the new girl, are we?" a chuckle was heard from behind.

Taylor scoffed but he just ignored it as he turned to the petite brunette. "Hey. See you got yourself already accustomed to East High. "

"Not really." She replied. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Well, I gotta go. See you at homeroom girls." Taylor brushed past by Troy as he just smirked at her behavior towards him. "how come she doesn't like him?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"oh, that's just how their relationship is. They know each other for quite a time. So do I." Sharpay explained. "What do you want, golden boy?" Sharpay asked, arching an eyebrow suspiciously to the guy in front of her.

"Can't I say hello, to his lovely girl? " Troy questioned, acting innocently. Sharpay smirked. "Yeah, right."

"okay, I admit. You got me smitten." Troy winked seductively at Gabriella. Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "no, you aren't."

"I am."

"no, you're not."

"but I am."

"but you're not."

"I can drag this all day long. I am."

"so can I . you're not."

"hate to break your love bubble, but I need to pee. Gabi, you wanna come with? or you can stay here, homeroom is just some feet away." Sharpay asked. "I'll just hang around here." Gabriella said, too lazy to walk. "see you then. And Troy, get off her case and don't mess with her." Sharpay warned sternly as she walked past him.

"So.. the reason you didn't go with her is maybe because you're smitten with me too." He teased. "no, not really. I'm too lazy." Gabriella answered, plainly.

"you broke my heart." He said, acting hurt. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "look, I don't really know you and I don't really like you. you kind of annoy me now. So could you back off a little?"

Troy raised an eyebrow. He clearly didn't see _that _coming. He's used to girls being smitten by him at first sight. Except Sharpay..and Taylor .. and Kelsi. But they are, yeah you know. But she, didn't even show any interest in him. Troy knew his challenge went from hard to impossible. But that made him want to play this game even more. He licked his bottom lip as she looked at him fiercely. She looked hot when she's annoyed. Troy find it almost cute..adorable.

"that's cute. You're cute when you're annoyed."

"and you're just annoying when you're .. you." she shot at him. "ah, baby that hurts."

Gabriella hated people who act like they are.. how do you say it? like you've known each other for a long time. When you don't. with Sharpay or Taylor she didn't mind, somehow. She thought they were cool. But this guy in front of him. something about him ticks her off. In a negative way. He was just plain annoying.

"Hey Troy." a cheerleader walked up to Troy, smiling seductively. Troy just gave her a short nod. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to actually say something, but he didn't. he was occupied by the brunette in front of him. she scoffed at Gabriella as she stormed off.

'great'. Gabriella thought. That girl looked like she wanted to kill me. which I'm sure she's gonna try. Just what I need on my first day. "Troy, eh.. as in Troy Bolton."

Troy scratched the back of his neck, chuckling. "ah, my cover got blow up." Gabriella rolled her eyes. he was pretending to be someone else at that party. He was practically lying to her, making her the fool. Playing a game with her. those guys she hates the most.

"you're dick." She snapped at him. Troy looked confused at her sudden reaction. "why that?"

"you pretended to be someone else at that party. You were making a fool of me. you let me make a fool of myself. You were just playing your little boy game on me." gabriella snarled. Troy admit, he was kind of teasing her but he had no further intention back then. "That wasn't my intention, at all." He defended.

"oh please, I've heard things about you. how you play your games on girls, seeing them as a challenge. A challenge, that you challenge, play and win. I ain't falling for that shit, I'm not like those sad girls who are so desperate for attention from an attractive guy like you that they throw themselves at you." She rambles, which Troy also find hot and adorable of her.

'So she finds me attractive. that's a beginning.' He thought. Out of all she said, that was the only thing that rang a bell inside his head. The only thing he got out. "are you even listening?" Gabriella scowled at him as she see him just gazing at her. 'she actually scowled at him, like really scowled.' He thought to himself. He couldn't but smile at the petite brunette who was shorter that him. She was gonna be a piece of work. Hard work, that is.

When he showed his cocky smile, Gabriella knew, it was a waste associating with this guy. waste of her time. Waste of her breath. Waste of her energy. She got so worked up by just a small insignificant thing. She sighed and tightened her grip on her backpack what was still slung over her shoulder. She was about to walk past him but he prevented her from leaving by backing her up against the lockers.

"when you ramble on, it's cute." He confessed, flashing his charming smile. Gabriella looked him straight in the eyes, taking in the whiff of his cologne as he was too close for her liking. She could feel his warm breath, so close was he. She bit her bottom lip, up close you could see his features a lot better. His blue eyes were piercing into her brown eyes. if she was staring at it much longer, she would definitely be lost in those eyes. "you're too close." She said, letting out a breath, she didn't even know she was holding.

"is there a problem with that?" he asked, obviously teasing her. "actually yes. your perfume is not really my favorite." Well, she lied. His perfume smelled perfectly fine. not too much but not too little. But yeah.. "It is? Hmm. Well, than I have to do something about it then."

"why not start with, backing off." Gabriella shot at him. Troy acted as if he was thinking, pondering about it. "Nah, I rather not. I like being this close to you."

"Is that what you tell all the girls?" Gabriella asked, not really interested in the answer. "I may have or may have not. Depends if they are all like you."

"And how am I?"

"I don't quite know." He said, in a low tone. He was closing up on her. drawing his lips to hers. leaning in. Gabriella glared fiercely at him. she didn't wanted to be kissed and definitely not by him. but she had no way out. he got her literally caged between his arms, against the lockers. So she did something what came to her mind. She bit his lip. Yes she really did. soon as their lips were inches away from each other, she bit his lower lip, harshly. She looked up, to see his reaction.

"ow." He mumbled softly, he licked his lower lip, massaging with his tongue. "that hurts."

"It was supposed to." Gabriella spat. "no need to be mean, you could've said no and I would've stopped. I don't do things when the other team doesn't want to."

"yeah right. Be glad I didn't kick you in the nuts."

"trust me, I am." He chuckled as he kissed my cheek softly, lingering for like thirty seconds. Gabriella was surprised, she didn't expect a soft kiss on the cheek from him. that made her go red. She blushed at the sudden interaction. "See you around." He winked at her before walking off. Then the bell rang.

"shit." Gabriella cursed. She hadn't expected _that_. she still felt his soft lips on her cheeks. she cupped her face in her hands. Just then, she realized that the whole student body could've seen them as she was being stared at by like everyone in the hall. She ignored the stares, glares and whispers as she walked to her class.

Maybe I feel a little attracted to him. just a little bit. god, I've never been even kissed on the lips by a guy. I'm a virgin yeah. even my lips are. So I freaked out when he was about to kiss me… on the lips. but then he _softly_ kissed me on the cheek. I didn't know what got into me but I blushed and I know that he knows I did. god, I'm such an idiot. I don't even like him in a relationship way or something. He's just simply attracted and he caught me off guard. Gabriella thought to herself as she walked into the classroom. Spotting Troy at the front with a cheerleader on his lap. Soon as I caught his eye, he smirked as he went back talking to his friend, who had a big afro. She just got played, big time. This made her dislike him even more. That's when her hate for him started to form. She saw Taylor nudging her to come sit behind her, so I did.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"Gabi, this is Kelsi. Another friend of ours." I looked at the girl, she was light skinned, petite like me, she had wavy hair, light brown with grey/blue eyes. she was so adorable with her round glasses on. so cute. "Hey" I greeted, giving her a smile.

She took my hand in hers. "oh my god, Shar didn't tell you, you were this pretty!" She gushed, that made me blush, big time. "Thanks, you aren't bad yourself."

She giggled. "Thanks. So tell me, how is East high so far?"

"fine, I guess. Just been here. uhm, guys? I don't know where my next class is and this school is big. I have a feeling I may get lost."

"oh, what's your next class?" Kelsi asked. "Chemistry, English and Math." I told her. "I can walk you to chemistry and Math." Taylor suggested. "since I figure you do math advanced and so am I." Gabriella nodded. "Let me see your timetable?" I handed over to Kelsi as she scan through it, with her eyes. "We have English together, sociology and World history. And it seems you have chemistry, science, math and psychology with Taylor."

"so you can just walk with me." Taylor smiled. "but health class, you don't have with any of us. you have Mr. Charles. We have Ms. Birmingham. Too bad you don't have P.E. with us too. You have Coach Bolton and we have Coach Johansson."

"Coach Bolton? As his Troy's dad?" I asked. They nodded. "If I'm right, you have all your classes with Troy." I groaned. "I feel for you honey." Taylor comforted, smirking.

"Quiet down, class! I know, I'm late." An old woman walking, she was wearing artistic old women clothes. Sorry. Best way to put it. she had a scarf on which she whirled over her neck. she put down her stuff on the table and turned to the class. I guess that's Ms. Darbus. Right after, Sharpay walked in, hurrying to the back, taking a seat.

"Ms. she's late. Shouldn't she get detention?" Chad stoked. "Fuck you Chad." Sharpay cursed. "I don't give any consent to used such vulgar words Ms. Evans and Mr. Danforth I don't want to hear anything from you. Ms. Evans is late because I asked her to run some errands. Now class, as you all now, musical play is coming up."

Sharpay clapped in her hands, enthusiastically. "Sharpay has always the lead role." Kelsi told Gabriella. "and you're all invited to take part in it. like every year. I hope some of you try it out and maybe you discover some hidden talent of yours."

Some of the guys groaned. Most guys here hated musical, theatre, singing, dancing, anything in that way. "When are the try outs?" a blond guy asked. "next week, Mr. Evans. Like always, I anticipate you and your sister to try out." she smiled, glancing at the Twins.

"She has a brother?" I asked Taylor and Kelsi. "he's her fraternal twin" Kelsi explained. "Miss, I think we have new student in here." Chad mentioned as he noticed Kelsi talking to a never seen before brunette.

Ms. Darbus furrowed her eyebrows. "I was told there was.." Chad pointed at the petite brunette. "That's her. and your damn hot." Chad said, winking at her, which she rolled her eyes at. suddenly his feet got stomped by Troy. he groaned as he give Troy the 'what the fuck..' face.

"Lay off. She's mine." Troy said, so only Troy heard. "Ah, uh.. Miss Montez it was?" Ms. Darbus guessed as she ignored Chad's vulgar comment. Gabriella nodded. "Class, it seems we got a new student. Please give her a warm welcome. And guys, please keep your vulgar comments for yourself. We don't want Miss. Montez to be bothered, do we?" Ms. Darbus said sternly as she eyed Chad.

"Yes miss." Chad replied. "Now, Miss Montez, please stand up and introduce yourself."

Gabriella nodded as she stood up. Everyone was staring at her now. She got a little nervous with all the attention she's having. She also felt specifically a certain person's eyes looking at her attentively. Little did she know it was that blue eyed guy. "Well, I'm Gabriella Montez. I transferred because of my mom's job. I moved a lot since I came here. can't say with certainty that I'm staying until I graduate or something. Uhh, that's all, I guess?" Gabriella introduced.

"Has anyone questions for Miss. Montez?" no one seemed to react so Ms. Darbus motioned for Gabriella that she can sit down. "Is there someone who wants to talk about their weekend?" Darbus asked. "no one? then I guess I'll go." The class groaned. Luckily for them, the bell rang. The class cheered as they rushed out of the class. Gabriella was about to walked out until Ms. Darbus called her out. "Ms. Montez. I just want to say 'Welcome to East high'. " Ms. Darbus welcomed.

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you Ms. Darbus." With that she walked out of class, where the girls were waiting for her. "I'll see you at lunch." Sharpay and Kelsi said in unison as they walked off.

"Shall we?" Taylor offered, smiling. "We shall."

**Hope you liked it! please review and tell what you think! Should I continue? Next chapter coming up. what do think of the story up till now? Like how the characters are? Love any feedback from you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – School project, health class**

_ Running around, I can't through my days. _

_Thoughts of you just keep consuming me._

_Oh yeah, I thought I could do it but now I see._

_That you're not mine and I was wrong to think you'd change._

**Five weeks later..**

Troy still hadn't get a hang on Gabriella's heart. She won't give him the time of the day. Up till now most his efforts failed. He needed to make a change in that. every time she turns him down. Makes him want her even more. Any other girl, he would of give up but with Gabriella, things were different.

**Gabriella's POV **

First we had Science. Science was practically boring. Nothing interesting happened. Only some glares from the girls is what I received. For no reason, really. Troy Bolton was also in my class. Now and then I caught him smirking at me and it was stressing me out, what was happening. Everything looked normal on me. then we had a recess before starting the next period, where I sat in the cafeteria with the girls. During Math, his eyes always caught mine as my eyes wandered the classroom. When I was focusing on the teacher, I constantly felt eyes drilling in my head, as I turned to the back, across me, I found Troy staring at me and then he would wink at me, which I rolled my eyes at. with time, I was getting annoyed so I decided to ignore him.. then he started teasing me with embarrassing comments, for the whole class to hear. The whole class laughed along, thinking it was a joke between me and Troy. it wasn't. then I got more girls glaring at him. like this one time, someone _accidentally _ throw their pencil at me. they _sincerely _apologized but they would laugh it off, which gave me the hint that it was done on purpose. Why do they pick on me? I have no clue. Also it seems to be a big news when there's a new girl. Two weeks later and still I'm seen as the New girl. In the hallways everyone would stare at me and say 'that's the new girl.' Too much attention if you ask me. put me in the shadow, that's much more to my liking than the bright spotlight. Then there was my last period before lunch. Health class. I didn't know anyone there. I sighed as I walked in. I took a seat next to Chad Danforth. Yeah, I've come to know his name because he's the loudest guy in class. I have homeroom and chemistry with him. he's also a friend of Troy. who sat behind me. luckily me, yay. Not. This was the only seat left. then our teacher walked in.

"Hello class. So I got something fun for you in mind." The class groaned. "when you say that, it's always this stupid project who takes you in the ass and fucks up your grade." Chad frowned.

The teacher chuckled. "no, it doesn't. and please Chad, restrain using any inappropriate words. Or at least to prevent it because I don't accept it. I inhibit you to speak such vulgar words in school or in my class. And try to suppress your complaints."

Confusion was written on his face. he didn't know what the words meant. He was not stupid or dumb but the words were just big words for him to comprehend.

"that again? Mr. Ackley, don't take this the wrong way, I truly like you, but don't act so high-class with your big fancy words and wide vocabulary. I would really appreciate that." Chad mentioned. The class laughed at Chad, even Mr. Ackley did.

"son, please shut your mouth. Before anymore nonsense comes out and you humiliate yourself in front of our not so new student. You don't want to seem like a fool to her like you do for everyone else in this class. It's hopeless changing their mind on how big of a fool you are, but you can save your title as a fool for Ms. Montez." Chad laughed sarcastically at Mr. Ackley as he gave him a simple chuckle.

"God chad, shut up." a girl across me snapped, annoyed. She was a slut, is what I heard. Open her legs for everyone to enter. Got it all from Ms. Sharpay Evans. In the little time I know her, I know she's a rumor whore. She knows everything, every gossip.

Chad narrowed her eyes at her. "What crawled up your fucking flat ass and died, Megan?" Chad shot at her. she gasped. "your dick." She countered.

Chad smirked. "couldn't be, I wouldn't tap your slutty ass."

"and I ain't looking for a small dick who only can entertain me for ten minutes and already cum."

"oh Megan, even if I did you, which I never will. It will be too much for you to handle."

"Listen-" Megan started yelling but got interrupted by the teacher. "Detention. Both of you. this may be health class were we can talk freely about physical interaction but I do not wish for you to be using it in a violating way just to abuse you're school mate verbally." He said, sternly, eyeing them both. With that, they were both silent.

He cleared his throat. "Okay class. This project is based on your future. See it as a practice for the real deal. You look for a partner."

Chad high-fived Troy. already knowing his partner. "from the opposite. You'll be like playing house. you act like a married couple. You'll be handed a baby you need to take care of. You'll be deciding everything with your partner and you'll be spending more time with your partner, than you're used to. For six weeks. There's also a practicum you need to do on the computer. Where you handle things such as your finance. You can choose your own partner and how you're gonna handle, it's up to you."

Jason raised his hand. "Yes Jason."

"do you need to change the diapers and such of the baby?"

"Yes, you need to feed them, interact with them, change diapers and such. The baby screams, cries, laughs, just what a normal baby does. And I know when you have treated the baby the right way. So I know when you throw it or curse to it." The class groaned. "you'll be also giving a presentation at the end of the project. The grade you'll be giving, weighs a lot. So do your utter best. You get to decided who you partner is gonna be until the end of the day. Please report to me, when you have."

"Me and Troy could have gay marriage!" Chad exclaimed. Troy groaned as he rolled his eyes at his friend. "Or Troy could be the mama and I'll be the cool pops." Chad chuckled. Troy slapped his stupid friend on the head. "Won't do." The teacher decided. Now, guys choose your partner. "

"why do we have to propose? The girls can do it as well." Chad complaint.

"Because." The teacher simply replied, not wanting to go in discussion.

Most guys already got up, to 'propose' to their partner. Chad didn't, he just strolled down his chair, watching the others. Troy did had someone in mind. Someone who he finds interesting. He had his eye on Gabriella. Now, he'd known her name and the name was beautiful that perfectly matched her. then he saw Caleb, walking her way. Obviously Troy knew he was gonna ask her. of course, Troy didn't like that and glared harshly at Caleb and cleared his throat. Caleb looked up to Troy and found himself getting a death glare. Right away, he knew Gabriella was off limits.

"Dude, she's off limits. I heard Troy Bolton made a move on her. that's why no one's asking her. trust me, they would if they could." A random guy whispered to Caleb. Caleb looked at troy and nodded and walked off to someone else. Troy smirked and walked over to Gabriella. He dropped on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Gabriella Montez, Will you marry me?" Troy asked, kissing her soft hand. Gabriella eyes widened. She felt embarrassed. The whole class was looking and he could've asked it just simply or nonchalant. She would've of declined anyways.

The hopes of Troy asking the other girls were gone. "Troy! pick me, not that new whore." Megan protested.

Troy got immediately irritated by Megan, calling _Gabriella_ a _slut_. and shot her a harsh glare. "Shut up." you would think, he stuck up for Gabriella, sadly no. he don't do sluts. So he got offended by just that word being say about his interest.

"you're kidding me, right?" she spoke softly, only for Troy to hear. He was taken aback. No girl said here at East high, said no to working with Troy Bolton on a project or whatsoever. "Excuse me, could you repeat that? didn't quite catch on." he laughed slightly. "No, Troy." she firmly said. taking back her hand and looked comfortable around. Troy furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "why not?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Troy, since that party, you've been making a fool of me. even right now. What do you think proposing me in front of the whole class in such an embarrass way." She snapped.

Troy looked around, seeing everyone staring. True, it was embarrassing but he didn't care. But now she rejected him, he felt a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. first time, he felt embarrassed over girl, because of a girl. He didn't think this quite through.

"Come on, say yes. he asked, looking straight in her eyes. "give me one reason why."

"because, clearly no one's gonna ask you and you'll be on your own. I think everyone is done choosing their partner." Troy explained. "I'm like your only option."

"I could be your partner." Chad suggested, happily. Gabriella smirked a little, giving Troy a look 'your friend is willing." Troy shot his most evil death glare towards Chad. His eyes turning slightly dark, that was the cue of Chad to fucking shut up and take it back. "Or not." Chad added quickly, chuckling nervously. 'damn Troy, he didn't need to go that far. For a moment I almost would shit in my pants." Chad thought.

Gabriella was now the one giving her most evil dead glare to Troy, who just smiled sweetly, acting innocent. "Last chance, baby. You wanna marry me?" Troy asked, still on one knee. "What do I need to do for you to say yes?"

"Suicidal." Troy chuckled at her straightforwardness. "Can't do baby but I promise to cherish you. love you until death us separates. Help you in sick, health and whatsoever." Gabriella rolled her eyes but actually she had no choice. Everyone already was already picked except one. but chad bailed out on her. but she honestly can't work with Troy. this just won't work.

"Just say yes! god! Be lucky you got picked because we would be happy to replace you. Stupid" some girl said as other girls agreed. Gabriella turned instantly red. She was made a fool again, because of Troy. she felt embarrassed. She just nodded. "good." He smiled. She just hated him more.

"Good. Chad, you will me Angela." Chad frowned. "come and get your baby."

They were handed their babies and a fake document, that stated that they were married. they were given each a disk where the practicum was in and needed to clear all the task. Troy took a seat next Gabriella and handed her the baby over. " it actually looks like a baby and feels like it too." Suddenly the baby moved a hand. " god, it also moves. This is fucking weird. I would want one too."

" please shut up."

" how are we gonna name our newborn, darling?"

" we are not actually married, so don't call me that."

"even so, I expect to be a loving husband and father. It's what you and our child need from me." Troy said, cheesy. He was having so much fun with this. teasing his loving wife as well. "so you wanna sleep at mine or at yours, honey?"

Gabriella eyes widened. "fuck no. we see each other at school. you take this way to serious. And I said stop calling me names."

" okay, then not. Sue me for wanting to be with my wife whom I love dearly and my ..son? Whom I adore. He's gonna be a great basketball player. Like his father." He stated proudly. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

" so class, also come get your diapers, food and clothes. Please don't let any of it go to waste. you have to do with it for the next six weeks."

" go get it Troy." Gabriella ordered. " Oh, baby. I love it when you're so in command." Troy said seductively before heading to grab the stuff.

Gabriella sighed heavily and Troy walked up winking at her. "Sorry for having him as a daddy. If I had to choice, I would of gotten a better man." She said to the baby.

" Mommy also loves to put daddy down. Which turns our daddy on." Gabriella hit him on the shoulder. " don't say that in front of our child."

" so our child?" he winked, teasing. Gabriella shoved him but it had no effect. She could of expected it. she had to admit, Troy was well toned. Muscular, he damn was.

"I thought maybe we should call him Hugo boss. Sounds awesome." Troy suggested. " god no."

" Diesel?"

" no."

" Calvin Klein?"

" no, stop suggesting brand names." Gabriella snapped.

" then you come up with something. Mr. bean." Troy argued.

" be serious."

" Alan."

" Ew, no. Carlos."

" god no."

"George."

"no, Troy?"

"I don't want to name my child after a bastard."

"that hurts, sweetie."

"shut up."

"Zachary Alexander Jack."

"you can come up with something with that brain of yours." Troy rolled his eyes.

Troy opened the document and start filling in questions. " Name of the male: Troy Alexander Bolton. What's your full name? "

" Gabriella Montez."

" I said full name."

"just put that in."

"no, here it says, _full _name. give your full name."

"just pretend that's my full name. why are you so persisting?"

"because It says full name, my stupid wife."

"who are you calling stupid?" she snapped.

"I think my wife, stupid wife of mine. Just give your damn full name." Troy said, raising his voice a little.

"god Bolton let it go." She spat out harshly. The baby started crying. "look what you've done." Gabriella accused. Troy groaned. Why did she has to be impossible and _so _stubborn, god. Now the whole class was watching them.

"make him stop, please." Troy groaned, intensively. " he couldn't take crying from babies."

"sshh.." Gabriella hushed softly as she rocked the baby back and forth, slowly. Gabriella took a deep breath and started singing softly.

_I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused._

_Everything's in line, but I am bruised._

_I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home._

_I kinda need a hero, is it you?_

The cry of the baby started to stop. Troy looked amazed at how his 'wife' could put the child to stop crying.

_I never saw the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody._

_Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me._

_Can you be my nightingale? Sing to me, I know you're there._

_You could be, my sanity. Bring me peace, sing me to sleep._

_Say you'll be my nightingale…_

She ended the last phrase and she looked at the little one, who was now sleeping peacefully. It looks so real, she thought by herself. Troy snapped out of his trance and his gazing at Gabriella.

"why are you even so secretive about your full name?" he asked, whispering.

"I am not." She whispered back. They continued arguing in whisper, not wanting to wake the newborn.

" you are."

"not"

"are"

"no I am not."

" yes you are"

"nope." Gabriella said, emphasizing the 'p'

"you are. God dammit, why did I marry such a stubborn girl." Troy groaned.

"you decided so deal with it."

"come on, babe. Give your full name" Troy groaned again.

"Gabriella Christina Elisa Montez."

"beautiful name. babe. Beautiful. Was that so hard?"

"yes, really hard. I'm so filing a divorce after this shit."

Troy faked a gasp. " Honey, no, not in front of our child. Using such vulgar words and a _divorce? _Come on baby, we need to get through this, for our son." He smirked, patting their child's head.

"I'm so gonna fucking kill you, if you don't stop this act." Gabriella whispered in troy's ear. "trying to make me horny, aren't you? sorry babe, have to wait because we can't do that in front of..you know, our child." Troy whispered back, in a husky tone.

"fuck you." Gabriella jaw clenched as she gritted her teeth.

" not now, baby. Okay, Montez is a Bolton. Welcome to the Bolton family, my Bolton wife." He chuckled. Gabriella rolled her eyes, yet again.""Name of the child, done. surname, Bolton?" Gabriella simply nodded. " Okay. Career?"

" pediatrician."

"you'll be hot in that white coat. Even hotter with nothing underneath" he winked. Gabriella pinched him, harsh. "okay, okay babe. No vulgar things until we're alone. I get it. well, my career will be Doctor."

"no Basketball player? Playing for the Lakers. Surprise, surprise." She reacted sarcastically.

"no, that's what my dad sees me as. I on the other hand, like to be a doctor." He said, with seriousness in his tone. First Gabriella thought he was just joking, teasing her. when she didn't hear his ' just kidding, babe. Basketball all the way' what she would expect from him. she actually took him serious for once. he wouldn't actually be telling her something personal like that. that just isn't him. so far she knows.

"doctor huh? Hard to believe, coming from you. but if you want it, go for it."

Troy looked at her. "don't you think it's weird? Golden boy wants to be doctor."

"why should it? you're not different than us, even you might think that but you're just the same as everybody else. You just think you're on a damm high horse and we are at its feet." Troy chuckled. Well, he didn't actually thought he was better or different then everyone else but being the golden boy had given himself a boosting in confidence. Not that he needed it. Being a Golden boy, sets everyone's mind to be this golden boy who would play for the Lakers in the future.

"That's my lovely wife, like I know her." Gabriella sighed. little did she hope that he would stay that for a while so they can have real, civil, nice conversation with no problems, no arguments, no fighting, no going at each other's throat. But no. but that's Troy. that was her breakthrough argument every time she thought it went her way with Troy.

"how come, every time, we have our moment where we can actually talk, you ruin it in an instant. You open your mouth, something good comes out. then again and some shit comes crawling out of your mouth. I really don't get it. now you're a jerk, then you're serious, then you're fooling me, then you're a little bit nice and then you're teasing and embarrassing me." Gabriella blurted out and she kept blabbing her thoughts out. in the 5 weeks she known him, she still haven't gotten him figured out because his attitude changes within the 5 minutes.

Troy put his finger to her lips, keeping her from talking. " you talk too much, you know? You're such rambler. That's so cute." He grabbed a strand hair, twirled it around his finger and gently put it behind her ear. Right after, gabriella swiftly pushed his hands off her. " don't touch me."

"am I not allowed to touch my wife?" Troy faked a gasp.

"Yes but I'm not legally your wife, moron." She snapped at him. she knew he wasn't being serious but she couldn't help to react logically at something so irrational and she gets so irritated, whilst she just could ignore him. but she didn't.

"touché, honey bear."

Gabriella decided to ignore him and speak to him when it's necessarily, either way. She won't talk, look or even think of him. because if this keeps going, her head will explode. Like literally.

" Gabi, baby. What color should our baby room be?" Troy asked.

Gabriella ignored. "are you gonna ignore me now?" Troy faked pouting. "Gabi, baby, this is our first silent treatment we had in our marriage. Do you know, we're like newlyweds. But we haven't had our honeymoon. Hmm. Or our romantic love making."

Gabriella noticed the baby woke up. what she learned from newborns, is when they are awake, they are most of the times, hungry or need to poop. He was about to cry so Gabriella grabbed the bottle and fed the newborn. It felt real, as if she held a baby in her hands, her baby as a matter of fact. He was drinking like how a really baby would've drank it. she couldn't but smile at the little creature but her thoughts were rudely disturbed.

"too bad, there's no breast feeding. I would volunteer. Truly, I would." He smirked as he looked down at my chest. My eyes narrowed him. he is a freaking pervert and fucking disgusting! My blood begin to boil again. This guy.. really..ugh!

'Her breast are freaking huge' Troy thought as his eyes were fixated on the chest of Gabriella Montez. He wanted to touch them but almighty Gabriella wouldn't let him. he had been chasing her for five freaking months. Well.. actually weeks but it doesn't seem like it.. he wanted to fondle it so badly. He was physically and verbally interested in her. no one kept him interested for this long. But she did. she was his mission impossible. Mission unreachable. More the reason he should want her. have her. get her.

**End of the chapter, did you enjoy? Well hope you did. two chapters in a row. It is night now. Well it's after midnight. i wanted to finish those chapters tonight, specifically. For no reason, haha. Please review. Next chapter coming soon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four – Maybe, just maybe **

_Didn't know, what to get you_

_Ordinary, just wouldn't do_

_But I just found the perfect gift for you_

"wanna tell us, what that fake baby is for?" Sharpay questioned as she eyed the baby in Gabriella's arms. "It's for health class, we're supposed to do this project." Gabriella explained.

"thank god, I don't have to do that. Can he cry?"

Gabriella nod. "And scream and laugh and so on."

"who's your partner?" Taylor asked. "That would be me."

They turned around, seeing the one and only Troy Bolton standing behind Gabriella. "Hello, darling." He greeted, kissing her cheek as he sat down. As usually Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"how many times do I have to tell you, to stop calling me such names. We're not _actually _married." Gabriella snapped. "don't be shy, baby."

"Be prepared for failing this class." Taylor exclaimed. "well, I gotta go, I'm meeting up with Kelsi. We're rehearsing our song since we both got free period after this. bye babes. Bye knucklehead." Sharpay waved off and walked to the theatre.

"Is she seeing someone?" Troy asked, wondering. "Why?" Taylor asked, suspicious. "Don't worry, I have no common interest in her or whatsoever. It's for a friend. He's totally into her."

"since it isn't you. no she's isn't, as far as I know." Taylor announced. "you know, you can try and be nicer. I'm really trying to make our friendship work because Gabriella and I are married and we need to get along at least. It's not good for my darling and our little princess." Troy said, dramatically.

"ever thought of joining the drama club? No? you should, drama queen." Taylor huffed. "no, that's more the Evans territory. Definitely not mine." Troy smiled.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go too, Good luck Gabi. Like serious, I wish you the biggest luck. You're gonna need that with .. this thing." Taylor narrowed her eyes at Troy before walking off.

"Thanks for chasing my friends away."

Troy shrugged. "Gabi, baby, listen. So after school my house?" Gabriella immediately arched an eyebrow. "for the project." He added, rolling her eyes. "as your husband, I promise not to try anything, I swear."

"you're not my husband so that promise doesn't count."

Troy hold up the fake document of their marriage. "stands right here, Gabi Baby. Your signature and mine. That's as real as it gets."

Gabriella sighed. she knew it was a waste of breath to even debate with him. "Hey Troy." a cheerleader walked up, smiling seductively. "so I was wondering if we could do something after school. maybe hang out. at my house or something."

"that won't do." Troy simply said. "You see, that won't be allowed by my wifey." He smiled, cockily. She frowned. "wifey?"

"you didn't know? We're exclusive. Like, we're in a relationship. We're committed to one and another. Sorry." He smiled, brightly. The cheerleader glared furiously at Gabriella. "Ugly whore." She muttered before walking off.

"Thanks Troy. now will the whole girl population at school hate me. because you babbled some crap."

"you didn't stop me." he defended. "I truly can't stand you."

….

"Try to sing the 'me' and 'need', a little higher." Kelsi mentioned to Sharpay. "okay."

_You told me, there's no need, to talk it out 'cause it's too late._

_To proceed and slowly, I took your words and walked away._

_No looking back, I won't regret, no. _

_I will find my way_

_I'm broken, but still I have to say.._

Sharpay finished the couplet. "was that good?" Kelsi smiled. "yes."

"that was really good." A raspy voice said. they looked up, acknowledging the boy who just walked up the stage.

"Zeke?" Sharpay questioned. "Hey. What you girls doing?"

"rehearsing, it's obvious, isn't it?"

Zeke hold his hands up in defend. "just asking. This year musical, you're auditioning?"

"always." She answered shortly. Zeke chuckled, nervously. He looked at the pretty blonde in front of him. she was just perfect. Her snappy comments, made her hotter.

"I'm here because I actually wanted to ask you something. " he said, nervously. Looking at Sharpay, then at Kelsi.

Kelsi got the hint, immediately. She smiled to herself. 'they would look cute together'. She thought to herself. "Sharpay, I forgot that I also planned to rehearse with your brother in the music room. I'll get to you later ok?" Kelsi gathered her stuff and rushed off.

Little did Sharpay know that Kelsi lied. Her brother was helping the Drama club, making decorations for the upcoming musical. 'I'll get her later.' She thought to herself. Then she focused herself on the boy who was standing in front of her, nervously.

"what is it that you wanna ask me?" She asked, curious. "Well, there's this girl. She's really pretty and I really like her. but I don't know how to ask her to be, you know, my girlfriend.

Sharpay frowned a little. Little did she hoped, he was gonna ask her out. but no, he came to her for advice. What pissed her off. "so you're asking my advice? You could've just asked the boys or something. Why me?"

"because you know her the best."

"is it Kelsi?" she asked, with eyes widened. He shook his head. "Taylor?" he shook his head again. "then .. Gabriella?" again, he shook his head. She sighed in frustration. She hates guessing, she hates not knowing something, she should. "my brother?" she tried. Zeke eyes widened. "hell no! I mean, your brother is nice and all but.. I'm not, you know.. he's not my type, far from it."

"who is it then?!" She snapped. "You." he muttered. "speak louder, will you"

"the one that I like is you. I like you, Sharpay. For a while now." He blurted. Completely embarrassed now.

Sharpay gazed him, her lips curling into a smile. "really?"

"really." He answered. Sharpay shrieked, immediately she made her way into his arms. He chuckled. "would you go out with me sometime?"

. "hmm, let me see…of course I would!"

"you made me think there was someone else that you liked." Sharpay said.

He chuckled. "nope, just you."

"for how long?" she asked, suddenly. "how long , what?"

"for how long have you liked me?" she asked, impatiently. "Ah..since freshman, I had a crush on you."

Sharpay giggled. "why didn't you ask me out then?"

"you were dating Eric Stone. So I had no chance. And I was _way_ too shy. And afraid to get rejected." He explained. Sharpay gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I would of said yes. for your information."

"nice to know that now."

"it sure is." Sharpay giggled.

School just had ended. Gabriella was at her locker, putting her books away. Luckily for her, she already did her homework. "Hey beautiful." Gabriella sighed, shutting her locker. "What Troy?"

"so, I thought maybe we could to the practicum at my house, now." He suggested as he played with the 'fake' baby in his arms. "and plan how we're gonna do this. I mean, when who's gonna have the baby."

"you know, I don't know if I should be happy that you actually take this serious or be utterly annoyed because you're indirectly making fun of me."

"I choose for the happy option." He pointed out. "are you in or not?"

"fine."

"Okay, let's go."

….

"Mom! Dad!" Troy shouted, throughout the house. no answer. "Seems they aren't there." Troy walked into the kitchen with Gabriella following. Troy went over to the fridge, noticing a note.

_Troy, I'm out with aunt Paige. _

_You're dad has a meeting at school._

_So we won't be home soon._

_Also, our neighbor will stop by with her 4 year old daughter._

_I need you to baby sit her. and I mean that you play with her, give her dinner and take care of her. please do it for your mom_

_Love, mom._

Troy sighed heavily. He hates baby-sitting. It's not like he hated children but baby-sitting gives you the responsibility for the child. What he didn't want. And he also had something better to do. "Baby-sitting, nice." Gabriella commented as she read the note over his shoulder.

"yup. Seems we might not get done with our practicum." The baby started to cry, loudly. Troy groaned, so did Gabriella. She just fed him, not so long ago. His diapers! She thought. She put the baby on the counter and checked his diaper….. she found the cause. His diapers were wet and brown. Gabriella scrunched her nose in disgust. it didn't smell, no it just looked very like poop. Troy stood behind her, watching over her shoulder. He could smell the nice scent she had, he took it in, remembering it.

"he needs to get changed. That's something more for you." Gabriella grinned as she took out a new diaper out of her bag.

"no, no, no, no! I don't know how to do that." Troy protested. Gabriella sighed. "watch and learn."

As Gabriella was changing the diaper, Troy actually stood by and watched her do it. he put his hands on the counter. Caging Gabriella with his arm on each side of her. Troy looked down at the brunette, who was busy changing the diaper. His eyes wandered to her neck. he wanted to place kisses on it, run his tongue over skin. But she wouldn't let him, he knew for sure.

"you get it?" Gabriella asked, after finishing changing the diaper. "hmm." He replied with a low tone. Gabriella could feel his warm breath hit her neck. he was close and somehow it made her nervous having him this close to her. with anyone guy, actually. He moved even closer, I could feel his body pressed lightly against me. Troy took his chance and attacked her neck. her skin was soft as he expected. Gabriella took in a sharp breath.

"T..Troy…" she stuttered, not able to speak out. it felt like something refused her to say something. She gulped. his kisses sent chills down her spine, she shivered because of his light touches. She had no idea what was happening and she didn't know what to do in such a situation. She's never even been kissed. Troy noticed, she wasn't protesting but she wasn't enjoying either. But that didn't stopped him from touching her more.

He start biting and nipping on her skin. When we moved up a little bit. Gabriella gasped, Troy knew immediately, he found her 'sweet spot'. Knowing that, he urgently sucked on her skin, licking, nipping. Gabriella eyes closed slowly, automatically. She enjoyed the sensation of his lips touching her skin. She let out a small moan, which shocked her. her eyes shot open and immediately pulled back. Just now she realized what was happening. As their played a smirk on Troy's face, she knew she gave into him. even if it was just a little bit. she let him know, that _she_ enjoyed it. _every _minute of it. god dammit. How could you be so stupid? She asked her herself silently. Fuck..

"you liked that huh?" he commented as he closed up the space between him. "I could offer a lot more." He added. "N-n-no-o thank-s." she stuttered, her eyes still widened as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She was blushing and she couldn't let Troy see that. she tried to hid her face but Troy got a hold on her chin with his hand and made her look at him.

"Gabi, baby, there's no reason to hide." He smiled cockily. He quickly gave her an brief sloppy kiss on the lips, waiting for her reaction.

After seconds, it rang a bell by Gabriella. _that_ was her very first kiss. No, no, no ,no. that can't be. My first kiss was with _Troy Bolton._ This can't be true. Her very first kiss was meaningless and with the person she even doesn't have feelings for and the other person doesn't even care about it. how could she have let that happen. Her tears started tearing up. Troy noticed the tears forming in his eyes, he panicked. Did he made her cry? What did he do? he didn't do anything remotely wrong. He was completely confused, why is she crying?

He scratched his neck nervously. He doesn't know how to handle a crying girl. He never experienced a girl crying in front of him because of him god. "A-a-re you okay?" he asked, hesitating.

Gabriella wiped her tears away, her expression turned from sad into anger, in a flash.. "You're such a jerk! I can't believe you! why did you kiss me? fuck. I really can't stand you. that was my first Troy! my first. Give it back!" she scowled as he began hitting him on the chest repeatedly.

Troy looked at her. 'her first? Don't tell me this was..her first kiss?' no way.."I don't believe a shit."

Gabriella looked at him furious." I've never been kissed, you asshole! I'm a virgin, from head to toe. I saved that kiss for someone who actually cared about me but you and your stupid ass ruined that. and you kissed me like how you say hello. If you're gonna fucking kiss me, do it properly"

Troy chuckled a little. Gabriella got even more furious with him as he did that. "go ahead and make fun of me. it's what you're best at. fucking asshole. You just stole my first kiss. If you were "

Troy smashed his lips onto hers, his hands grabbed onto her waist as he deepened the kiss. Gabriella pulled back. "WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Troy pulled her closer, holding her tightly, looking into her eyes. "you really are something. First day we met, you got me interested. Now even more." He said, looking down at her lip, biting his bottom lip.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. " you asked me to give you a proper kiss, and I did. I'm going to continue to do it." he claimed. He leaned in again and pulled her into a gentle but intense kiss. He opened his mouth, making room for his tongue to slip out and licked her lips for entrance. Surprised, he found her opening her mouth a little bit, enough for him to enter. As he got in, he thoroughly went by every spot in her mouth. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, she wasn't struggling. He tilt her up on the counter, wrapping her legs around his torso. They found themselves in a heated make-out. after a couple of minutes they pulled back, needing oxygen.

"wow." Troy likely whispered. Kissing a girl, never felt this good. Her lips were swollen up and she was clearly out of breath. "for someone who's never been kissed, you're a pretty good kisser."

Gabriella's cheeks were getting red as Troy said it. "shut up." he chuckled at her snappy command. Troy hands made their way to her back. Gently rubbing her back. She was feeling every feature on his face.

At the moment, Gabriella didn't care anymore. She felt the need to feel his lips on hers. she wanted to touch him. even though she had no feelings whatsoever towards her. she was simply attracted.

Maybe, just maybe, he was more than just interested in her. attracted was certain. Physical attraction between them was intense, that's what they figured out just now. Maybe, just maybe, Troy wanted more than just a game. He wanted to find a bigger challenge. He never made effort to make someone fall in love with him, it was usually given. But now, It wasn't. he had to try himself. And he was gonna do it.

"Go out with me."

**Well, well, well. Gabriella just can't resist him. well, who could? Haha. As promised here's the chapter. Too bad, just one chapter. This chapter was maybe not that great but I try to make the next one better. Anyways, hope you liked it and please review, favorite! Now I'm off to bed. Good night! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for updating this just now! A lot has happened the past days but here it is! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter five – Wanting what you're getting**

_Now that I have captured your attention,_

_I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention,_

_Mr.T, you say I'm ready for inspection,_

_S-s-show how you make a first impression._

"_Go out with me." _

Gabriella expression turned to confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Go out with me. As in, be my girlfriend."

Gabriella couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. "You're kidding me, right?"

Troy frowned. 'Normally, girls would've jumped out of their skin.' He thought. "Look, because we had this .. heated moment." She blushed as she referred to their earlier make-out session. "doesn't mean I like you. don't get me wrong, you still repulse me. let's just say, I was caught in the moment. And I don't think you were serious about it."

"how do you know that so sure?"

"You're not a relationship material. Relationships are not your thing, just not in your nature. you see me as a challenge nothing more. You haven't made any effort to show you actually like me or get to know me. you haven't even asked me on a date yet. That sums it up, a little."

"Then we can just date. In the meantime, I'll get to know you."

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, we are just simply attracted. Look for someone else to fulfill your satisfactions of interest." Troy hands rested on hips. "you're really impossible."

"you can't always get what you want."

"Wanting what you're not getting, huh?" he chuckled. "Let's make a deal, if I score highly 10 times at our game Friday, you'll go on a date with me, that weekend."

"if not?"

"I'll lay off. Then it's a deal." He smiled deviously. "But, I haven't-" the doorbell rang, interrupting them both. "that must be the kid. Be right back." Troy left, to get the door. in the meanwhile Gabriella sighed, Troy was persistent.

"Let me introduce you, guys. This is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Christy and Justin."

Gabriella looked confused for a second, there was supposed to be just one. she smiled at the adorable little ones as one hid behind Troy. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"You're pretty!" The girl squeaked. Gabriella was in awe. "But I think you're prettier."

The girl blushed as she hugged Gabriella's leg. "I like you." Gabriella giggled. "I like you too." She looked over at the boy. "Hey." Gabriella send him her angelic smile.

Justin was really shy. As soon as Gabriella smiled at him, his eyes lightened up and he ran to her, also to hug her leg. Gabriella got down on her knees, cuddling the little ones. Troy groaned as he felt a little jealous.

"it seems I have to babysit two kids." Troy claimed. "it's not so bad."

"wait, I mean three. Don't forget our baby." He reacted sarcastically. "I almost forgot." Gabriella groaned. "Zachary is asleep, how long will it take before he wakes up?"

"3 to 4 hours, I guess."

"I put him in my bed, can you watch them, for a little while?" Gabriella nodded. Troy took the baby and went upstairs.

"what do you guys want to do?"

"I want to watch a movie!" Christy shrieked. "And you, Justin?"

"I want to watch a movie too." He said, softly. 'they are so cute!' Gabriella thought. "movie it is! Let's go to the living room.

…..

The children fell asleep during the movie. So did Gabriella. Troy decided to take the kids upstairs, also in his bed. He took them carefully off Gabriella's lap, trying to not wake either of them up. he hold each of them with one arm, he was glad he could hold them both. Because that meant going the up the stairs, four times. As he tucked them in his bed, he made his way downstairs, approaching the still sleeping Gabriella. she was sleeping peacefully, like an angel. He was fidgeting if he should wake her up or not. Imagine, a sleepy Gabriella. Troy shuddered, she would be mad. Really mad. He didn't want to deal with a sleepy Gabriella. he lied down, taking Gabriella along, setting her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her body, as her head rested on his chest. He was curious to her reaction as she found them like this. well, this is nice. Her on top of him. he could imagine quite some perverted scene. He smirked to himself. Maybe, she could be his. Maybe, she would give in. eventually she has too. He won't stop, until he gets what he wants. Wanting what you're getting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six – I dare to**

_Can't you see it's we, who own the night,_

_Can't you see it's we, who about that life,_

_And we can't stop,_

_And we won't stop,_

_We run things, things don't run we, _

_We don't take nothing from nobody, yeah yeah, _

"Oh my, what do we got here?" Lucille looked surprised as she saw his son sleeping on the couch with a girl. Well, her son is indeed attracted but this is really the first time she saw him with a _girl. _And where are the kids, as she looked around.

"Troy? wake up." Lucille ordered as she poked Troy, trying to not wake the girl up. but that failed. Instead of Troy waking up, she did.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes as she got up. confused as she felt somebody under her. then she noticed she was on top of Troy. she groaned, 'how did this happen? And where are the kids?' she thought. She looked up, seeing a middle-aged woman staring at her, curiously. Gabriella eyes widened, that was Troy's mom. Shit. Shit. Shit. Gabriella groaned inwardly to herself as she got up immediately.

"I-I'm sorry! We fell asleep. I didn't mean to, you know .." Gabriella blushed red as a tomato. Lucille laughed heartedly. "it's fine sweetie and you must be.."

"Gabriella." she finished, smiling. Lucille smiled widely. "Gabriella as in Gabriella Montez? Maria's daughter?" Gabriella nodded shyly. Lucille pulled her in a hug. "I'm Lucille, I've known your mother for years! I remember when you were little, you grew up to a fine lady."

"Thank you, Ms. Bolton." Lucille swayed her hand, shaking her head. "please call me Lucille. I'm so glad that you and Troy get along." 'not really.. but I'll keep it at that. I don't think she wants to hear that her son is a cocky, perverted, annoying asshole.' Gabriella thought.

"I must say to be a little surprise to find you two sleeping there, troy never brings home a girl. I was starting to think he was .. gay." She stated.

I laughed. "Don't worry, he's far from it. really far. But I'm only here to do our project. But we fell asleep with the kids, which I don't know where they went. They were asleep along with us."

"oh, the kids. I think they're upstairs, in his bed. Do you want to stay for dinner? Your mom could also come."

'staying here with Bolton? It repulse me. but mom really wanted to visit Lucille, she got caught up in work.' Gabriella thought and decided to say yes. "we would loved too. I'll give her call then."

"Ok, I'll go check on the kids." I went over to my purse and took out my phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello Gabi, I'm sorry I'm busy right now. Can you call later?"

"just a little question, want to stay for dinner at Lucille's?"

"how come asking that, you met her?"

"yes, I'm at their resident now. I'm doing a project with their son."

"oh. anyways yes sure. I'm there around 6ish. Gotta go." With that she hanged up. I walked back to the living room and Troy was still sleeping. Should I wake him up?

"no need to wake him up." Lucille said, answering her unasked question. "the kids are awake." She claimed as she looked down at them. "do you guys like spaghetti?" Lucille asked, sweetly.

They nodded. "Where's Troy?" Christy asked. "He's asleep, honey. Let him sleep for a little while ok?" Lucille asked. "Ok!" Christy smiled.

Justin ran up to me, gesturing to pick up. just so cute. I picked him up and carried him on my hip. "Did you sleep well?" he nodded. "I wanted to sleep with you." he said softly as he hugged me. "then we will do that, next time, alright?" he nodded.

"Gabriella, are you Troy's girlfriend?" Christy asked, suddenly. Lucille giggled as she started preparing dinner.

"no, sweetie."

She pouted. "Do you love him?"

Hell no. "I only know him for a little time." Smart response, Gabriella. I didn't say yes or no. that would either mean interrogation.

"then like him?"

I can't say no. that would mean I dislike him. which I do. but come on, his mother is here and plus these kids. You'll understand if you're in my position. "I do like him."

"so you wanna be his girlfriend?!" Christy squealed. "oh, no, no. I like him as a friend." Should kids already know the difference between liking a friend or a girlfriend.

She pouted again. "I would be happy if you were his girlfriend." So does Troy.. somehow, I guess. But I don't. "why won't you be Troy's princess? I think Troy would love that."

She blushed, instantly. "he's too big for me." I laughed, I looked over at Lucille, cooking. "Should I help, Lucille?"

"no, no, no. you are the guest. Besides, you can watch the children for me. But thanks for asking. You could prepare the dinner table, with the kids, if you want to? "

"Sure. Will you guys help me?" I asked the kids. They nodded. I put down Justin and started to prepare the dinner table. "Gabriella, can I call you Gabi?" Christy asked. "of course Christy."

Justin tugged on my pants. "can I also call you, Gabi?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, looking up to Gabriella.

Gabriella squealed softly. "of course, little man." He giggled. Why are they so darn cute? Ah. Suddenly, a cry was heard, from upstairs.

'What's that? a baby?" Lucille asked, confused. "That's our project. I'll be right back."

I went upstairs, looking around, where Troy room might be. I followed the cry and ended up at the end of the hall. I opened the door, revealing Troy's room. His room was blue, my eyes immediately spotted the basketball and the so many trophies. His room was not messy but neither neatly. Just a perfect guy's room. This is the first time, going in a guy's room. She walked over to the baby and hold in him in her arms.

"Sshh." She hushed. She took one last glance of the room and went back downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, Christy immediately sprung out of her chair.

"Is that a baby? Can I see?!" she said, excitedly. "a baby?" Lucille asked, curious.

"you can see, but it's not real." I bent down and let her look at it. "but it looks real!" Christy said as she looked at the baby, smiling. "we have to take care of it for school. project for healthy class." Gabriella explained to Lucille.

"I see. And it cries too."

"yeah, it does everything that a real one does. It's like having a real baby. The crying already got me going insane." Lucille laughed. "Troy was also a real crybaby. till he got seven years old. I'll show you some photos later." She winked.

"isn't this cozy? Having so much people for dinner." Jack announced as he walked in the kitchen, chuckling. "Hey Christy, Justin!"

"Uncle Jack!" they squealed as they stormed off to him, hugging him. "nice to see you too." He laughed, he got up and walked over to me. "Ms. Montez. Also known as Gabriella Montez. Maria's daughter. Nice to finally meet you personally." He chuckled as he pulled me in a brief hug. "is that a baby?" he asked as he pulled back as he felt something in between.

"Yes, It's for health class."

"does it .. cry?" he asked, crunching his nose. I laughed. "Yes, coach Bolton."

"outside school, call me Jack. Please." Gabriella nodded, smiling. Jack walked up to his wife, kissing her briefly on the mouth.

"ew!" Christy protested as he covered her eyes. we all laughed at her adorableness. Justin tugged at my pants, again, gesturing to pick him up. I picked him up and hold him on my hip as I hold the baby on the other hand.

"he has taking a liking to you." Lucille pointed out, smiling. "yes he did." I giggled softly. "will your mother be joining us?" Jack asked.

"yes, she should be here in 10 minutes." I said, looking at the clock. "we are having a nice dinner tonight. What will be served?"

"Spaghetti!" Christy squealed. "yummy!"

Jack chuckled. "anyways, where is that lazy son of mine?" Jack asked. "asleep." Lucille replied. "let him be so you can show Gabriella his baby pictures!" Lucille dwelled.

Jack chuckled. He left the kitchen and came back with a thick book. What I guess to be the baby pictures. He sat down at the dinner table and so did the rest of us except Lucille. Justin sat on my lap as I put the baby on the table. He would be just fine there. Christy sat on Jack's lap.

"this was on his birthday. he turned just four years old." so adorable. He was so little. He had sandy blonde hair, his eyes were big blue and he was smiling widely. He was wearing a blue tracksuit which brought out his eyes. he was currently drooling on his birthday cake. Hard to believe that's Troy.

"this was when he first went to school. he was really nervous and asked us to come with him and stay. After an half hour so, he forgot all about us and rampaged the whole kindergarten with Chad." I chuckled.

" this was his school picture from elementary school. also with Chad. This was in middle school, here he met. Sharpay and Ryan, whom you know and Kelsi."

"this was freshman year, here comes Taylor in the picture and all his other friends.. this was the basketball team, in freshman and sophomore year."

"this one's when he was a newborn. He would cry all the time. Nights were hell that time."

"Dinner's ready!" Lucille announced. she brought the cooking pan to the table and sat down. Christy and Justin got in their own seat. Jack put the photo album away. "Jack, in the barn we still have Troy's infant car seat. Go get it, so that Gabriella has something to put their baby in."

"sure."

"Thanks Lucille."

"no problem, so is your mom already on her way?" the doorbell rang. "speak of the devil." Lucille grinned. She got up and answered the door.

"Maria! Good to see you again!" Lucille greeted as she hugged her childhood friend. "Lucy! Same here. thanks for letting me and Gabi stay for dinner."

"of course! you should come every day! Plenty of room. Come on, everyone's ready." They walked to the kitchen, seeing everyone at the dinner table, except Troy.

"Maria! Nice to see you again." Jack smiled as he hugged her briefly. "Maria, this is Justin and Christy, our neighbors."

"hey, nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella's mom. Maria."

"Gabriella mom's also pretty!" Christy squealed as they all laugh. "Justin is a little shy but he warms up soon." Lucille explained. " but he really likes Gabriella."

Maria sat down at the dinner table. "where's your son. Troy was it?"

"almost forgot! He's asleep in the living room."

"Gabriella, could you please wake that lazy son of mine?" Gabriella giggled. "of course."

Gabriella walked to the living room. Seeing Troy safe and sound asleep. She shook him lightly. No response. "Troy? wake up!" no reply. She frowned inwardly. She was getting slightly irritated as every attempt of waking him up failed.

Gabriella grinned mischievously. "she wanted to do this for a while." She raised her hand and slapped him on his cheek. He instantly woke up, his eyes widened.

"what the fuck gabriella?!" he growled as he hold his cheek. He sat up, glaring at her. he stuck her tongue out. "dinner's ready."

"bitch."

"jerk."

He stood up, looking down at the petite brunette. Gabriella smirked as she looked at the mark she left when she slapped him. "poor you, that's gonna sting, won't it?" she teased as she ran a finger on his cheek. "heard you were quite the crybaby, when you were younger."

Troy smirked as his hand went under her shirt. She gasped at the sudden touch and grabbed his wrist tightly. "don't you dare." She snarled.

"and if I would." He challenged as he got a hold on both of her wrist, pulling her closer to him, his lips reaching to hers. she bit her bottom lip. "that biting on your lip, has a certain effect on me." he said in a lowly seductive voice.

"so will my knee in your whoo-ha." Troy arched an eyebrow as he chuckled. He shook his head and smashed his lips on hers. giving her a tender kiss.

"you should often kiss me when I just wake up. it's really nice." He said in a husky voice, licking his lip.

"you wish."

"oh I certainly do." he let go of her wrists. Gabriella gulped as Troy looked deeply in her eyes. "everyone's ready for dinner." Gabriella quickly claimed as she felt that it's gonna be somewhat intense between them. She rushed back to the kitchen

Troy scowled. She just ran away from him. practically ran away from him. he didn't like that. things were just getting heated. But he got to kiss her three times already. All good. He walked to the kitchen with a grin on his face noticing the people that were there.

"finally." Jack said. "Troy, this is Maria, Gabriella's mom." Lucille introduced. Maria stood up as she hugged troy briefly. Troy being polite hugged back. He certainly didn't like 'hugging'. It's sticky. He also hated that lovey-dovey stuff with couples or tenacious people. Really hate it. the only person with who he has ever done that or do that, is with Gabriella. even though it's one-sided from his side. But that's what keeps him gripped on her, captivated.

"eat what you can!" Lucille giggled. And everyone immediately dig in.

**End of the chapter hope you enjoyed it. two in a row. That;s for not posting when I said I would. Hope this is enough for now! Please review, favorite, follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven – PDA comes first, Relationships comes second. (Go with the flow)**

_Our love runs deep like a Chevy,_

_If you fall I'll fall with you baby,_

_\'cause that's the way we like to do it,_

_That's the way we like_

"Sweetie, I'll be on a business trip for four days, will you be alright on your own?" Maria asked, concerned. "I guess." Gabriella said, shrugging it off.

"somehow, I don't feel comfortable with you staying here on your own. Ha! I found a solution. "

"and that is?" Gabriella asked, curious. "I'll ask Lucille if you could stay at hers for the next four days." Maria smiled as she went to grab the phone.

"no! mom, don't do this to me. I'll be staying with Troy. come on mom, Troy Bolton. This will be the death of me, like literally!" Gabriella protested.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Honey, don't aggravate. Now, go to school. I'll pick you up and tell you the details later." Maria kissed her daughter forehead before heading off to the living room.

Gabriella sighed deeply. Please say no, Lucille! Gabriella prayed silently. She slung her bag on her shoulders and grabbed Zachary. "Bye!"

….

"Tomorrow's the game, captain!" Chad claimed as he patted Troy's shoulder. "And we're so gonna kick their ass…_again_!" Jason smirked as he opened his locker.

"and I'm having my oh so lovely date." Troy mumbled, grimacing. "say what Troy?"

"Nothing, Chad." Troy smirked as he walked off, leaving his friends confused. "He's up to something." Chad stated, narrowing his eyes on Troy's back.

"Lately he has been up to a lot of things." Jason added, squinting his eyes.

"Something he prefers to keep for himself, so let him be." Zeke joined as he popped up.

"Whoa Zeke! Scared the shit out of me." Chad sneered. "Yeah, I know." Zeke snickered as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders, walking to class.

"Something tells me that you've been up to something. What's going on with you and Troy." Chad wonders, curiously.

" Something big that makes you have that big of a grin on that nigga face of yours."

Zeke glared intensively at Jason. " don't ever call my face, nigga, man..ever." Jason hold his hands up in defend.

Soon Zeke forgot all about that as he stared at a certain person, passing him by. Chad noticed the sudden absence as he followed the stare of Zeke. Finding the solid solution of his friend's disgusting grin on his face.

" liking what you see, my friend?" Chad smirked. Immediately Zeke stopped staring. "I don't know what you mean." Zeke cleared his throat.

" yeah, keep the act up. well, good luck with that one, bro." Chad chuckled. " with what?" Jason asked, oblivious to the conversation.

Chad looked at his friend. " You didn't notice? Zeke and..nevermind. it's nothing, Jason." Chad shook his head, chuckling.

….

" Hello Beautiful. Tomorrow's the game. The basketball game." Troy pointed out, grinning.

"Geez Troy. I really wouldn't of known that with all these banners and such." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"okay, somehow I deserved that sarcasm, but just wanted to keep you up-to-date."

"and why would you exactly do that?" Gabriella asked, shutting the her locker, facing Troy.

" we both know, that you Miss Montez exactly knows why."

"You agreed to it, I didn't. so there's no deal."

" you're sure about that?" Troy asked, grinning. " Yes.." Gabriella answered, slowly.

Troy turned to the student body. " Everyone listen! Did you guys know that Miss Gabriella Montez here and I have had this heated, compassionate, sensational, intense make-"

Gabriella covered Troy's mouth before he could say anything more. " he's just joking. He always is. Better to forget what he said. he's a not a man to be taking seriously…seriously. Nothing to see, just move on." Gabriella interrupted.

She grabbed Troy by the arm and dragged him around the corner. "you are such a pain in the ass! People will start rumors and that leads to unwanted drama." Gabriella growled.

"that's then a deal, capisce?"

Gabriella clenched her jaw. "Jerk!"

"I'm terribly sorry, if I see one, I'll shall inform you immediately." He said cockily.

Gabriella hit him on the chest. "What's your problem, May I ask darling?"

"YOU! you're my freaking problem!" She sneered.

"..'The problem' you are talking about is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem." He said, acting wisely.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you got that from Pirates of the Caribbean."

" I was hoping you wouldn't know." He muttered.

"you really think, you're Jack Sparrow with your somewhat wisely comments."

"Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow..well in my case, Captain Troy Bolton. I actually am a captain, aren't I? basketball captain."

" This is hopeless. You're hopeless. I don't even know why I still talk to you."

"you can't help it, sweetheart. I'm irresistible, Savvy?"

"I'm getting a headache of your Jack Sparrow impersonating. Please disappear." Gabriella was about the walk off but Troy grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the wall.

"don't think you can get away that easily, my dear. So Capisce or not?"

"You really repulse me, in every way."

Troy kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes. don't be late for class."

As he was about to walk away, he swiftly turned around. "just curious, where's our baby?"

"With Kelsi, since she has free period, I left it with her."

"without confirming me? despicable thing to do as a wife. Shame on you, my love." He shook his head, acting disappointed and finally walked off.

" He's gonna be the death of me. in a miserably way."

…

" Thanks Kelsi for babysitting."

"don't worry. Luckily for me he didn't cry one bit."

"Seriously? Give me some of that luck."

Kelsi giggled. " how's the assignment doing?"

"going well, I guess. There's still quite some things me and Troy need to do."

"with assignment, I meant being partnered up with Troy." Kelsi corrected.

"Oh..that. a living hell! Finally someone asks. I really need to lash out on somebody. He's taking this thing way to seriously! I don't know if I should be happy because he actually takes something seriously or irritated because I feel like he mocks me with every word that's coming out his repulsive mouth. Urgh!" Gabriella ranted.

"You think too much of it. let me give you advice about Troy boy. He looks for his interest. Finds it. discovers it. get bored of it. get rid of it..mostly."

"that's…comforting, I guess?"

"what I mean is Gabi, get him to get utterly bored with you. he grows bored of you. do things he doesn't like."

"and that would be?"

"I don't know. Figure out." She simply said.

"if he scores 10 points himself at the game. I'm supposed to go on a date with him. did I already told you that he asked me to be his girlfriend?"

"What?! Are you serious?!" Kelsi asked, laughing. "but that's a first. So far he never really had a..girlfriend. he just had… girls."

"one of the reasons, I said no."

"you said 'no'?"

"of course, I did. I want to be in a relationship with someone who actually cares about me."

"that's so naïve, nowadays. I envy you." Gabriella gasped. "what's wrong with that?"

"Gabriella, sweetie, we live in a generation where sex comes first and relationships second."

Gabriella scrunched her nose. "Touché. Then, I, Gabriella Montez, will live down with the old tradition of the previous generation."

"again, that's so naïve. Too much naïve thinking, Gabs. Just go with the flow and see where it gets you."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "somewhere in hell, probably."

…..

"Captain, why are you humming?" Chad asked curiously. "Humming is good, mate."

"That makes no sense, dude." Zeke commented. "you don't make sense either, but see I'm not complaining." Troy also commented.

Zeke was about to reply but got interrupted by an upset looking girl, crossing her arms, glaring at Troy. "You told me, you'd call me Troy!"

"I did?" Troy said, not paying much attention.

"Yes! 5 months ago! I've been waiting since then!"

"Now did you?"

"yes you did! what happened to the times we had Troy? I even told you I love you."

"I really rather hoped we were past all this. it didn't work out between us. I'm sorry."

"But Troy! at least give us a second chance. We had a lot of fun, remember?"

"You can keep doing that forever but it's never gonna work out. I'm sorry. I have no further interest in you. neither in my lunch now." He grabbed his stuff and headed out.

"Don't take it to heart. Troy don't do relationships."

"shut up, wreck!" she snarled, storming off.

"so much for making her feel better, comforting her." Zeke commented. "They just never learn."

…..

"finally, the end of school." Gabriella sighed in relief.

"it wasn't that bad." Taylor stated.

"have every class with Captain Jack Sparrow and you'll understand."

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Where does that come from?" Sharpay asked, confused.

Gabriella shook her head. "Nevermind."

"hey, Gabi, you're mom's already here."

"ah. See you girls tomorrow I guess." Gabriella hugged Tay, Shar and Kels before running of to the car.

"Hey Mija."

"hi, mom."

"how was school?"

"Tiring."

"Anyways, about staying at the Bolton's. it can't unfortunately." Yes! Thank you god. "instead, Troy will be staying at ours."

Gabriella's jaw dropped. "you're kidding me?"

"I am not." Maria frowned.

"Mom, let me stay at a friend's house at least! Come on, do you really trust me with a boy in our house, all alone at night. Teenagers to top it off. That got puberty going on?"

"I don't trust you with any boy. Just with Troy."

"what's to trust about Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Maria furrowed her eyebrows. "What has that to do with our current conversation?"

"nothing is to trust about Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Mija, what's with the Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Gabriella sighed deeply. "Nevermind."

"So, Troy will be temporarily living in on Sunday. I leave on Sunday night."

"fantastic. Just awesome." Gabriella muttered annoyed.

"Did you say something?" Gabriella didn't even try to reply, she just stared out of the window.

"Gabriella! Gabi! Gabs! Brie!" Troy shouted as he made his way into the crowd after the brunette. "Gabs!"

Brunette sighed and stopped in her tracks. "Finally, didn't you hear me?"

"it's not that I didn't hear you, I just didn't want to hear you." She snapped.

"Come on, Gabi, Baby! Today's the big day! Game day!"

"yay." She answered shortly and sarcastic. Troy sighed. "You're coming to the game, right? I'll reserve you a spot at the front row."

"good for you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Actually, it's Captain Troy Bolton but I like Jack Sparrow better." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "oh and you can bring Zachary to my mom. Since we will be also going to the after party."

"why are you so sure you'll win?"

"if we win, it's a after party. If we lose it's just…a party."

"what makes you so sure that I'll go?"

"I made sure my mom let your mom know that there's a after party. Which I know that she will be forcing you to go to…with me."

"you're really unbelievable."

"there's a surprise from me to you that needs you, to be able to surprise. Savvy?"

"I will slowly and painfully kill you in your sleep, savvy?" she mimicked.

"got it! See you at the game, my love." He kissed the back of her hand and left.

"you think Troy likes you, huh? New flash, he don't."

Gabriella turned around, facing two barbie bitches who think they rule the school. "New flash. if I already know that, it isn't much of a new flash, is it?" Gabriella snapped, utterly annoyed.

"Don't act so wisely, geeky gabriella." Jessica snarled.

"believe me, I'm not."

"soon, Troy will get rid of you like all the others."

"I hope soon is coming nearby because I can't wait for that to happen. But I must say, I have some sympathy for you that he doesn't even consider you as his interests. well, dye your hair, maybe that'll get his attention. He actually loves brunettes. Good luck then." Gabriella walked off smirking.

"I hate her."

"Me too Jessica. Me too."

…..

"Have fun at the game and party, Mija."

"yes mom." Gabriella shut the door and made her way to the east high's gym, where the game is held.

Soon as she walked in the crowded, noisy gym. She spotted her friends sitting at the front row, reserving a seat for her. she walked over to them and hugged them briefly.

"we saved you a seat!" Taylor claimed. "Actually, Troy boy did, we just made sure no one sat there." Kelsi winked. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to Wildcats VS West knights. The second game of the year. give it up for west knights!" The west knights came out of their locker room along with their cheerleader. People of West knight immediately gave them their round of applause.

"Next we have wildcats!" suddenly our side began standing up, rooting for their school basketball team. The wildcats and cheerleaders came running enthusiastic out of their locker room. Troy in front, on lead. Immediately, our eyes met and he blow me kiss, with a grin on his face.

xxx

"Okay, guys! you already won once, we definitely win twice! There a scouts, so give it your best. Play like you own it. own it all. Go for it! make me proud to be your coach!" Coach Bolton said.

"What team?" Chad chanted.

"Wildcats!"

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS?!"

They chanted as they took their position. "The game is starting…NOW!"

Cheers were heard all over the gym. Cheerleaders cheered for their teams and the players were getting in action. I don't why but my eyes were kept fixated on Troy. he was playing seriously. Trying his best. They were all already sweating.

I rarely see this side of Troy. never seen him really into a game. Concentrating on winning with his team. Taking something seriously.

…..

The stand was now 65 – 31. Wildcats has the leading tonight. The bell rang for a short break. Not to my surprise, Troy ran to my side.

"I got 4 points, 6 to go. I'll definitely get it. then, you'll go on a date with me." he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"just wait, I'll get it." he leaned in and kissed me briefly on the cheek. I don't know why, but I just blushed. "see you."

Then the bell rang, telling everyone the game is about to begin. This is my first time, really to attend a basketball game. I never stayed long at a place so it was no use going to any event because the next day I could be moving to another city. The only reason I'm here is because my mom made me. which Troy made Lucille mention to my mom. But It was nice to come today, to experience this. Troy is something good for.

"OH!" everyone chanted. It wasn't the kind of 'oh', we scored a point, an 'oh' when someone fell.

"Troy Bolton, Wildcat's captain on the floor!" The presentator just announced. Troy had supposedly tripped over someone's feet and landed wrong which might of bruised his feet. He was now on the floor, holding his feet, groaning. And of course cursing. The stand was now 91 – 55. Troy managed to score in total, 7 points. yes! with that sprained ankle, there's no way he could score 3 other points. No date.

"Time-out asked by coach Bolton." The referee announced.

xxx

"Troy, are you okay son?" Coach Bolton asked. Right now his team's surrounding him, checking whether if their captain is okay. And well to play the game.

"Just sprained my ankle a little. No big deal."

"you're sure? Troy, if it's about the game, your leg is more important." Chad pointed out.

"I'm perfectly fine mates."

"If this worse than just a sprained ankle, it can lead to a injury and you may never be able to play again son!" Coach Bolton explained, aware of the consequences.

"Then just rest for like 20 minutes, in those minutes we'll surely keep the lead and when you're rested you can give the final blow."

"15 minutes, I need to at least score 3 points."

The team looked at each other confused but decided to agree. They nodded. "15 minutes then."

Mike and Jason helped Troy to the sidelines.

"Games restarting!" the referee announced and the players took position. Troy sighed as he drank his bottle of water and watched the game intensively. Every now and then glancing at the clock, waiting for 15 minutes to be over.

"need a refresh?" Troy looked up, seeing Gabriella with a bottle of water in her hand. "Thanks." He grabbed the bottle and drank it at once.

"Easy there." She was hoping for him to say something but he didn't. "how bad is it?"

"it's nothing."

"hmm." Gabriella bent down and gripped his ankle harshly, Troy winced. "nothing huh?"

Gabriella pulled the sock down, revealing quite a bruise. "Troy! this looks painful!"

"I can bear a little more."

"You may get a really bad injury and might not be able to play basketball. even if you don't want to become a professional basketball player, you might not play this year or in your senior year if you force yourself."

"I told you, It's nothing." He growled. Gabriella was taken aback. "why are you so persistent in playing? I bet the scouts love you and you've shown everyone here even me how seriously you're and how much you can do."

"but that doesn't makes you go on a date with me." he snapped.

"is that what's this about? Why are you so persisting on something which you just get bored of and throw away while you're sacrificing your future?"

Troy looked for a second at Gabriella. "I..I don't know, okay?" he sighed and stand up. "I'm done resting." Troy walked off, to Coach Bolton as Gabriella made her way back to her seat.

"What was that about?" taylor asked, curious as ever. I shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Taylor."

"Looks like captain won't be playing anymore." Kelsi pointed out as he referred to Coach Bolton and Troy arguing what led to Troy storming to the locker room angrily.

…..

Troy was sitting in his locker room, very annoyed. He couldn't get those 3 points just because of his stupid sprained ankle. This is the first time, something he wanted to do, what he couldn't. he didn't know, not getting what he wanted could be so frustrating. There's also no date for tomorrow. So his surprise for tonight is also blown. Then the team walked in, cheerfully.

"Captain! We won!" Jason cheered. "Congratulations guys." Troy said, not with much spirit. "I'm gonna shower, see ya."

"something's bothering him." Mike whispered. The rest just nodded.

xxx

Troy sat down on the bench. Everyone already went to the after party. He wasn't in the mood in the after party.

"you're still here?" Jack asked. Troy ignored him and began to gather his stuff. "look Troy, I just did what was best. If you made it worse, you may never be able to play again."

Still no response, Jack sighed. "anyways son, tonight you really gave it your best. You were serious. I saw that. and I'm really proud of you. but your health comes first. There's always gonna be a next game which I know you're going to win because you're my son. "Jack chuckled. "whatever has been driving your mind to play like that tonight, you better keep it."

Troy had shot up. "Well, I see you at home. Tonight or tomorrow. See you son." Jack walked out.

...

"Chad! hey!"

Chad and the team turned around. "Gabriella, right?"

"damn, you're hot. now I see why Troy got his eyes on you." a teammate commented.

Gabriella arched an eyebrow. "talk like that again, I'll rip your balls off, savvy?" Gabriella threatened. The guys whistled.

"Nice one." Mike chuckled. "Thanks."

"so what's up? this is the first time you really talked to us." Zeke claimed. "really?" gabriella asked. "yes, you only talk with Bolton." Jason said. "no, he talks with me, mate."

"Savvy? Mate? You've been too long around Troy." Chad chuckled. Damn, without realizing I said that. stupid Bolton. Stupid Jack Sparrow. Oh wait.. Captain Jack Sparrow. Gabriella thought to herself.

"yeah, really weird. Anyways, where's the Captain himself?"

"you guys go ahead." Mike said to the other teammates.

"something's bothering him, he's still in the locker room." Zeke explained. "do you know what's bothering him?" Jason asked.

"not really. He blew me off big time at the game earlier. Well, I'll go find him because he's my ride to the after party."

"good luck." Zeke and Mike said in unison. "thanks. And guys..congratulations on winning!"

"Thanks Gabster! You know, I like you. we should totally hang out." Chad claimed. "maybe we should Chadster!" Gabriella giggled.

"Don't forget us!" Jason chuckled. "now I see why Troy's so obsessed with Gabriella Montez!" Mike grinned.

"obsessed is so.. creepy. I call it infatuated, well a different kind. Troy Bolton doesn't fall in love. I heard..to many times."

"That's our captain." Zeke smirked. "It's strange we never really talked since your Kelsi's friends."

"it kind of is, since you're her boyfriend, Jason."

"We'll change that." Chad said. "there's no chance you kind of can set me up with Taylor?"

Gabriella laughed. "of course I can! I think she secretly likes you." Gabriella grinned. "Maybe you can set me up with someone you know?" Mike added.

"of course you too…Mike was it? I actually never seen you in any of my classes."

"I'm a senior."

"oh, that's why. Well, I guess I see you guys at the after party."

"of course!" they said in unison, they waved at Gabriella before walking off.

…..

"how long are you gonna mope here because I need a ride to the party." Gabriella said as she leaned on the doorframe as she looked at Troy sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

Troy head shot up. "oh yeah.. the party. Right." Gabriella bit her lip as Troy stood up, he was shirtless and he's hot. he put his shirt on and grabbed his stuff together. "let's go."

They walked silently to the car. As they arrived, Troy put his stuff into the trunk. He walked to the driver side.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "what?" she motioned to the car door she stood in front. "the door is open."

"that's not what I meant." Troy stared her confused, after seconds he realized what she meant. "you can open the door yourself."

"Captain Jack Sparrow isn't that big now anymore."

Troy frowned, he walked to the other side and went to open the door but Gabriella stood in his way. "how am I supposed to open the door for you if you purposely block my way of doing so."

"ask me out."

"what?"

"you heard me. Ask. Me. Out."

"I remember doing that once and you rejected. I don't plan to get rejected twice. Now get out of the way." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You don't really get it, do you? god, Troy just do it."

Troy sighed. "Go on a date with me."

"you can do better than that."

Troy sighed again. "Gabriella Montez, will you please go on a date with me?"

"I would love too, troy."

He laughed sarcastically. "very funny. Now- wait what?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes yet again. "You're so dense, so slow Captain Jack Sparrow. Where's your cocky attitude now. I'll. Go. On. A. Date. With. You. Capisce? savvy?"

Troy smiled brightly. "what changed your mind? So far I know, I didn't get to score 10 points."

"If it wasn't for the sprained ankle, you would've. And I noticed you took some effort to just go on a date with me, so I thought I cut you some slack."

"with you, it's not 'just' a date." He winked. "maybe we should head to the after party so that my surprise can surprise me."

"Aye, sir."

…..

Troy and Gabriella stepped out of the car. "who's place is this?"

"a teammate of mine. Let's go." Troy slid his hand into hers and grabbed it firmly. They walked inside the house, now and then Troy got greeted and congratulated.

"so, where's my surprise?" Gabriella asked, curiously. "wait here." he smiled as he walked off.

"look what we've got here. Little Gabriella who came to the party with Troy."

"today may be not your so lucky day."

"piss off, you annoy me."

Jessica scoffed. "likewise. Let's go Hayley." They walked off.

Troy walked up. "close your eyes." he took Gabriella's hand, bringing her to the backyard. "now, open."

Gabriella opened her eyes to seeing guys lined up holding a banner: 'Gabriella, Will you go on a date with me?'" Troy hold out a bouquet of roses. The backyard was starting to fill with people as they noticed what's happening here.

Troy turned to the audience. "Did everyone see that? Because I will not be doing that again! Ever again!" Troy turned to Gabriella. "your roses, Madam"

"you do have a romantic, charming side of you.'

"only when I have to." He grinned. "what brings you to this extent, since you see this as a merely challenge?"

"that's where you go wrong, my love. This is a game, I won't get to win because I even can't get to play since my mission is impossible. Tom cruise impossible. I give up. you're the first one to keep me interested for a month, truly interested."

"really?"

"Yes really. The only one who repulse me to the fullest. Who really listens to what I really want."

"oh really? And what was that?"

"I've never told anyone about what I really want with my future, but you."

"I'm delighted, Mr. Bolton. I think.."

"I plan to make you fall in love with me. madly in love. Head over heels. I don't know how but you captivated me somehow."

"such romantic words Captain Jack Sparrow."

"thanks and will you be so kind not to interrupt m every time, capisce?"

"got it."

"I want to go on dates with you. call you mine. Hold your hand. Doing things, I never wanted to do with a girl or thought of doing."

"this comes really out of nowhere."

"what have I said about interrupting. Miss Montez?" Gabriella giggled. "so what do you say? Give you us a chance?"

Troy arched an eyebrow. "oh, so now I can say something?" Troy chuckled. "Yes you can."

"you know, Troy. you repulse me. I can't stand you. never once did I think of dating you. leave alone considering an 'us'."

Troy frowned. "if you're gonna reject me, do it fast and not so painfully."

Gabriella giggled. "are you just asking me out, or are you asking me to go out with you. like in date you."

"both."

Gabriella grinned. "I think dating you wouldn't be so bad. Even so, you don't take no for an answer."

Troy grinned. "can I kiss you?"

"for all the times you kissed me, have you once asked for my permission?"

"No, I didn't." he leaned into a passionate kiss. Gabriella pulled back. "This is like a movie. But still awkward with all those people."

Troy looked around, sending them a glare which was enough to say that he wanted his alone time with Gabriella. "I can't believe I actually said yes. if you'd asked me yesterday, I would've of declined it down the line."

"I believe you would. What changed your mind?"

"someone told me to go with the flow and see where it takes me and you left quite a impression on me tonight and I'm really attracted to you."

"it hurts me a little bit that I haven't heard that you like me."

"we'll see if I ever get to say that. stay like this and I might give my all to you."

"you're all? Even your..virginity?"

"who knows?" she smiled playfully.

"you're such a tease." He kissed her roughly, hungrily.

The doorbell rang at the Montez household.

"I'll get it!" Gabriella shouted. She opened the door and three girls stormed the house in. "I guess, come in then." Gabriella shut the door. before she could say anything, they started ranting on their own.

"Guys! chill out! okay taylor you go first."

"You got a lot of explaining to do missy! Since when are you and Troy in an intimate relationship and I thought you couldn't stand him!"

"for one, me and Troy _don't _have a intimate relationship. We just made out once and kissed couple times and I thought I couldn't stand him but yesterday proved me wrong." Their jaw dropped.

"I can't believe Troy asked you out and in such a romantic way! I wish Zeke would ask me out like that in front of everyone!"

"Zeke?" Kelsi repeated. Uh-oh. "not only Gabriella as explaining to do." Gabriella sing-songed. "shut up. alright, me and Zeke are going out for a couple a days now. Back to Gabriella."

"Troy told me if he scored 10 points on the game, I have to go out on a date with him. he didn't score 10 points but I ended up saying yes. then he took me to the party and suddenly confessed sort of. And I maybe have a thing for Troy so I went with the flow."

"I'm a little worried but still happy for you gabs." Taylor said.

"did he really said that he liked you?" Kelsi shrieked. "not exactly. More I want you to be mine. Go on dates with you and hold your hand and stuff."

"that's even more romantic!" Sharpay squealed.

"when are you going on a date?" Taylor asked, curious. "tonight."

They gasped. "shopping time!" they yelled in unison. "grab your stuff, we're going to the mall, hairdresser, spa and more.

…..

"Mom! Can you help me?" Troy asked as he walked into the living room. "what is it son?"

"I'm taking Gabriella on a date tonight. What should I wear?"

Lucille squealed. "I've waited for this day to come! Son! You just made me the happiest mom ever! So where are you going? what are you gonna do?"

"uhh, Watch a movie, take her out to dinner, walk down the beach."

"something casual but nice. Let's see what you got."

"you'll be babysitting Zachary tonight, ok?" Troy claimed. "Yes, yes. of course. I'm so excited. I'm so happy it's Gabriella. and you never go on dates or have a girlfriend. Almost thought you were guy.

"mom!"

"yeah, yeah. let's go to your room."

My very first real date with a girl, I like. Troy thought to himself.

My first day with the one whom I had my first kiss with. this is how it should be, I guess. First comes PDA, Second comes relationships. Gabriella thought to herself.

**It's been so long, yes I know so I made a long chapter that I think you'll be satisfied with. but the story is long not over. there will happen a lot of things between the two of them. We are talking about Troy Bolton. I'll give you heads up.**

**Troy eventually get bored of Gabriella**

**Gabriella realize she doesn't like troy after all. Instead someone else**

**Troy cheats on Gabriella**

**Troy isn't able to fall in love with Gabriella**

**Troy find his single life more interesting or is afraid and can't give/say what Gabriella really wants**

**Gabriella moves away and they both don't want a long distance relationship**

**Gabriella dated troy just for fun**

**Tell me which of them you think will occur!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! keep reading, please review, follow and favorite!**

'**till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight – Date**

_You told me you're in love with me,_

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me,_

_It's not like I don't wanna stay, _

_But every time you come to close I move away_

Gabriella grinned at herself in the mirror. Just a little over 10 minutes and Troy would be here to pick her up for their 'date' tonight.

"Gosh Gabi, You look amazing!" Kelsi gushed, earning a giggle from Gabriella.

"I'm still having some doubts but I'm happy for you, I guess." Taylor commented.

"It's fine. it's not I'm head over heels over Troy Bolton. And plus, we aren't in a official, exclusive relationship."

"Yet." Sharpay added.

"we are just dating, I'm not ready to be in a relationship with Troy. Because it's Troy we're talking about."

"are you gonna have sex with him?" Sharpay asked, straight to the point. Gabriella gasped at her bluntness. "Sharpay!"

"Just asking."

"it's Troy we're talking about." Taylor repeated smirking. Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

"When is he gonna be here?" Kelsi asked. "in 10 minutes or so."

….

He had it all planned out tonight. He was nervous but if anyone asked, he would deny it. Dating Gabriella was a bigger challenge than pursuing Gabriella because one mistake and he's done for.

He drove up on the Montez's driveway. He was just on time. He made his way to the front door, holding his bouquet behind his back,

DING DONG

Within a couple minutes the door opened. His smile on his face faded. The twosome friends of Gabriella. "I thought I had a date with Gabriella, not the twosome annoying sisters.

Taylor scoffed. "Talk like that and you won't be having any date with _our _Gabriella." Sharpay nodded agreeing. "this is Gabriella's first date so make it special."

Troy rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Get Gabriella."

Sharpay squinted her eyes as she noticed him holding something behind is back. "what's behind your back?"

"I'm not really obligated to answer your questions, Ms Evans."

"why are you so secretive about it?"

"neither of you, Ms McKessie. Then again, someone get me Gabriella because I'm starting to feel very irritated with the twosome, savvy?"

"we are not obligated to follow your orders." Taylor encountered.

Troy scowled. Before they were annoying and now he's dating Gabriella, even more! "I'm here."

Gabriella walked up behind the twosome sisters. A smile immediately spread across his face. she was really beautiful. His eyes wandered from head to toe.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella blushed, clearly aware that he was checking her out. "You look very beautiful, milady."

"I'm gonna puke." Taylor mumbled. "this is our cue to go." Kelsi spoke and dragged the twosome away from the lovely couple.

"you're not bad yourself." Troy looked even more handsome than normal. You could tell he put some effort.

Troy smiled shyly. "who would've thought Captain Jack Sparrow would ever be shy by a compliment of a girl." Gabriella giggled.

"not just any girl." He send her his million dollar smile, which she blushed at. "before I forget, this is for you." He brought a bouquet of roses from behind.

Gabriella smiled even wider. "you really put some effort, Bolton." She kissed his lips softly, catching Troy by surprise.

"mom!" within seconds, Maria Montez came in the picture. "yes dear?"

Gabriella handed the roses. "could you put them in a vase for me?"

Maria nodded. "Hi, Troy. I see you guys are going on a date?" they both blushed. "I see..so Troy, you'll be coming tomorrow night, right?"

"yes, my mom informed me."

"thanks for helping me out here. since you both get along now, then there's nothing to worry.

"we're currently dating..mom."

"You are?" Maria asked, surprised, sending her daughter the 'I know this would happen' look. "Two days ago Gabriella spoke so ill-"

"yes, yes mom! We've got to go. Bye!" Gabriella interrupted, knowing what her mom was about to say.

Maria grinned. "bye, have fun both of you!" she closed the door.

"Let's go."

Troy took her hand in his and led her to the car. "I'm surprised, she still lets us alone for four days now we're dating."

"she knows nothing will happen."

Troy smirked. "yeah right."

Gabriella gasped. "I'm not gonna have sex with you, anytime soon."

"if you say so. I must warn you, I'm absolutely irresistible."

"that, I agree but when it comes to such things, you're easy to resist."

"there goes my pride." Gabriella giggled.

"good boys get what they want." Gabriella whispered softly in his ear. Troy leaned in, giving her a passionate kiss. "sometimes." Gabriella added.

"you're really making me suffer."

…..

"that movie was awesome!"

"it was. Next time warn me before you scream."

Gabriella laughed. "sorry but you gotta admit, they way you got startle was hilarious!"

"no it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"it wasn't."

"it was."

"wasn't, Miss Montez."

"was, Mr. Bolton."

"no, it wasn't." Troy leaned down and smashed his lips against her. he kissed her hungrily but gently. Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Troy's hands found their way to her waist and pushing her against the car gently. Troy started kissing her jaw line to her neck, placing sweet kisses now and then. As he moved up to her sweet spot, sucking, biting the soft skin, Gabriella let out a moan.

"you like that?" he said in a low husky tone. Gabriella just nodded, her eyes were closed, she was momentarily enjoying the pleasure Troy was giving her. Suddenly she slightly felt something between her legs. 'it couldn't be' she thought. She gasped as she felt it harden.

"Troy!"

"what?" he asked, innocent confused, looking down at the brunette. "that!" she pointed below.

"your fault."

"my fault? How's that my fault?"

"I can't help it that you're so sexy right now. You turn me on." he said in a low husky tone. Gabriella blushed, biting her bottom lip.

"biting your lips, makes you even sexier." Gabriella was now red as a tomato.

….

"sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to..you know." Gabriella blushed.

Troy chuckled. "What do you wanna order?"

"hmm, I'll go for the chicken breast. You?"

"same, but I rather for the Gabriella breast, if you know what I mean."

Gabriella stomped his feet. "that one is available in your dreams."

"that's for sure."

"of course it is."

"can I take your order?" The waitress asked flirtatious, her eyes glued on Troy. "Two chicken breasts." Troy ordered, oblivious to the flirtation. "something else?"

"no."

"okay. If you need something, just call me." She blushed slightly as she walked off.

"she was totally into you." Gabriella frowned. "jealous?"

"shut up."

"don't worry, I have no interest in her. since I met you, blondes are not my thing anymore."

"really?"

"really."

After minutes of talking, waiting. The same waitress walked up, serving their food. "here you go, sir." She smiled.

Gabriella glared at the blonde waitress. Gabriella wasn't the jealous type of girl but since it's Troy Bolton we're talking about…

"I'm starving."

Troy was about to eat but then he found a piece of paper in his food. Troy opened the piece of paper. He looked up to face the waitress and she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"what's that piece of paper?"

"Nothing, my love." Troy made the piece of paper into a wad. "could you throw this for me away?" Troy asked, glaring at the waitress.

She took the wad and hurried away embarrassed. "what's with her?"

"I don't know, babe." Troy smiled as he winked at Gabriella.

"this is so good!"

"want to taste mine?" Troy hold out his fork. "Troy, we have the same."

"so?"

."

"so I know how yours taste."

"so?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and led Troy feed her.

"I just wanted to feed you." Troy smiled cheekily.

"very mature, Troy" Troy stuck his tongue out.

…..

"where are we going now?"

"to the beach. Very romantic, right?"

Gabriella giggled. "sure."

….

"when the sun goes down, the beach has a really beautiful scenery."

"I agree."

Gabriella slid her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. "My first date with Troy Bolton was really nice."

"I like the sound of that."

"me too."

"just so you know, this is my first time taking a girl, I like on a date."

'Have you liked any more girls?"

"nope, not really. Just you."

"good." Gabriella leaned in for an kiss.

TSJIK!

Gabriella opened her eyes, seeing Troy making a picture of her, leaning in for a kiss. "TROY BOLTON!"

"I prefer the captain along with my name."

"delete that!" Gabriella demanded as she ran after Troy.

"I rather not do that, darling." He chuckled as he ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine – Troy's Gabriella.**

_If I had you, _

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy,_

_If I had you,_

_Money, fame and fortune never could compete,_

_If I had you,_

_That would be the only thing, I'd ever need_

"I left some money on the table. There's a credit card, only for emergencies. You can call only if something's wrong, when I can I call you. take good care of yourself. Ask Lucille about anything since I ain't here to tell you how or what. I told school that Lucille will be watching over you, so anything school related, go to Lucille, she'll handle it. I paid all the taxes so you don't have any problem. I have to go now, sweetie. I love you Mija."

"love you too. Bye, mama. Fly safe and call me when you have landed, so that I know that you're okay."

"of course honey." Maria embraced her daughter tightly. "Lovely sight."

Troy walked up with his luggage. "Troy! I don't have much time but please take care of my daughter. She's my only daughter.'

"of course Maria. You can count on me."

"thank you Troy. I really appreciate. Now I have to go, you two behave and Gabriella you can have your friends over or a sleepover but no teenage party."

"don't worry mom. I won't."

Maria smiled at the two for the last time, said her goodbye and left in the Taxi, for her business trip.

"come in, troy."

"you know, I've never been into your house. never." He mentioned as he walked in, exploring the house.

"nothing special." Gabriella shrugged.

Troy dropped his luggage and walked over to the brunette, wrapping his arms around her. "so, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, maybe watch a movie?"

"and some PDA?"

Gabriella arched an eyebrow. "pervert."

"never." He smirked, without warning he smashed his lips against her, kissing her roughly. He started pushing her backwards, not breaking apart from the kiss. His intention was backing her up against the wall, pinning her down, pulling himself closer, deepening the kiss.

Gabriella moaned. She wanted more. She wanted to touch him, feel him. her inner goddess was showing herself, Gabriella thought. She never really had a desire to kiss a guy or touch him or feel him. so this is how you feel when you're turned on, damn.

Gabriella hands grabbed the end of Troy's shirt, taking it off, breaking the kiss for a moment. "who's the pervert now?" Troy said, smirking.

Gabriella bit her lip as she looked at how her hands traveled from his arms to his chest to his stomach and then back to his chest. "damn, you're hot."

Troy chuckled. "so are you." Troy started kissing her again. This time it was his turn to take her shirt off. "you're…body.. is so.. beautiful." He said in-between the kissing. Gabriella felt throbbing coming from _under there. _

Geez, I'm like a horny teenage boy. Gabriella thought. Troy hands hold onto her hips, lifting her up. Gabriella instantly wrapped her legs around his Torso. Troy pushed her against the wall, continuing kissing her. His hands were seated on her thighs as he hold her up, keeping her body as close as it can against his.

Gabriella moaned and pulled Troy's hair as she felt Troy's manhood pressing against her private spot.

"God, Gabi, I want you. I need to be in you." Troy moaned as he started kissing her neck, intensively.

Gabriella closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She was trying to think if she should give herself to Troy. she was more than ready since she's so damn horny, right now. She also felt herself getting wet. God, I never felt this good but I want more, I need more. Gabriella thought. What do I actually have got to lose?

My virginity..my.. no, I got nothing. Only, Troy gets what he wants and might dump me after this, that's for one. but I'm freaking seventeen. The only virgin within me and my friends.

Sharpay done it with Zeke.

Kelsi done it with Jason.

Taylor done it while she was drunk but didn't say with who.

Worst that could happen is that I get pregnant. Well, That ain't happening because mamma forced me on birth control. I can handle being dumped by Troy just because he wanted to get into my pants. It will still hurt my dignity- God, I want him inside me.

"then take me." I whispered in his ear. Troy stopped in his tracks for a moment, then he threw me over his shoulder swiftly and hurried up the stairs. I giggled, he was like a little boy getting his toy on Christmas.

….

"God Gabi, we went for 3 rounds. Who would've thought that Montez's a hyena in bed." Crimson blush filled Gabriella's cheek. I feel sore, between my legs, Gabriella thought.

Troy pulled Gabriella by the arm and pulled her on top of him. his left hand was seated on her back and the other was playing with Gabriella's left hand. Gabriella rested her chin on Troy's chest, admiring his features as she played with his hair, her legs were wrapped around his legs.

This is nice. Gabriella thought.

* * *

"School is suffocating me. The weekend went so fast." Sharpay groaned.

"Me too, so Gabi, how was saturday?" Taylor asked, curious.

"I must say, Troy Bolton is really charming when he wants to."

Sharpay and Taylor laughed, slightly. "Troy? Charming? I've known him for years and I never and I mean never found him once charming."

"Ah, that's the side that I luckily only get to see, Taylor."

"What side from who do you only get to see?" Troy asked, curious, coming from behind. "Yours."

"ah, so talking about me, are we?"

"us." Gabriella corrected.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella. "I find it an interesting topic, very.. fascinating."

"Beyond fascinating it is."

"Okay, we get the sarcasm. Please shut up. I really liked it when you guys supposedly hated each other. God." Taylor claimed, annoyed.

"Supposedly?"

"Hated each other?" Troy finished. "I didn't know I supposedly hated you. "

"me neither. well, I detested you and I repulsed you to the ends of the world. But hate is a very big word Taylor. I don't randomly supposedly hate someone." Gabriella said, dryly.

Troy crooked a smile at Gabriella. "you're so honest, that it hurts me."

"I'm gonna puke." Taylor declared, pretending to be throwing up.

The couple shot her a glare. "very funny."

"so funny, I laughed my heart out." Troy said sarcastically. "well, excuse me but I need to get milady to the class. Let me carry your books." Troy took over the books that Gabriella was currently holding.

Gabriella grinned at the girls. "I think I could get used to this."

"You know Troy, my books are also _so _heavy." Sharpay smiled, sweetly.

"Then don't bring books, it helps. It's so much easier."

Gabriella smirked. "I'll see you at lunch, babes."

Troy walked off with Gabriella at his side. "I also need a boyfriend."

"Chad's available."

"God no." Taylor protested. Sharpay shrugged. "he's not that bad."

"I don't care. He's a lunkhead. I'm a brainiac. Those two..don't match!"

"it does! Chad makes mistakes and you correct them. Lovely right?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "be serious."

…

Troy was sitting on Gabriella's desk, talking to her about their project. "Troy, get off my desk, you're blocking my view."

"What view?"

"a view."

Troy rolled his eyes. "wouldn't you rather look at me?"

"let me think…nahh."

"funny." He said as he leaned, giving her a tender kiss.

"Hi Troy!" Megan greeted, smiling flirtatious. "Trooyy..Troy? Troy?!"

"What?" he asked, annoyed as he faced Jessica. "I was greeting you." She pouted.

"then don't." Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella. "so, Gab-"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously, dating Montez? What's so special about her?" she said, crunching her nose.

"hello? I'm sitting right here, if you didn't notice." Gabriella said.

"so?"

Gabriella heaved a sigh. "If you ignore it, it will go away." Chad said, taking his seat behind Gabriella.

"it better." Gabriella mumbled.

"go the hell, Danforth. No one asked you to join." Megan snarled. "right back at you."

"You're not the only one who is disgusted by the idea of Troy dating a Spanish slut." Jessica said, joining the conversation with Hayley.

Troy gritted his teeth. "What has crawled up in all your asses?" Chad asked, defending Gabriella.

"you're dick." Megan responded. "ew, not in mine." Jessica said.

"the baby is sleeping, annoy someone else rather than us."

"look Montez-."

"Don't even think of threatening my Gabriella." Troy huffed, annoyed. "Troy, you deserve much better than her." Megan said.

"you, for example?"

"Yes, me-."

Troy laughed. "easy girls are not exactly my type."

Megan gasped. "I'm not easy!"

"actually, you are." Jessica mentioned. "but I'm not!"

"you bitch! Just now you were on my side." Megan snarled. "no, I wasn't. we're both on our own." Jessica turned her attention to Troy. "I'm so much better than these two."

"you're no better. I hate high-maintained bitches who think they're all that when they're nothing."

Jessica gaped. "am not!"

"actually you are." Megan mimicked. "oh shut up Martin. You're nothing better."

"you're not that perfect, Bolton." Megan scoffed and went to her seat. "I think so too." Jessica snapped. "Let's go Hayley."

"earlier, you thought he was Adonis-like." Hayley mentioned. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Shut up Hayley!" Jessica stormed off with Hayley behind.

Gabriella sighed. "those girls are really annoying!"

"totally." Chad agreed. "you should tell me, if they keep pestering you, okay?"

"I can take care of myself, don't worry Troy. they can't harm me."

Troy grinned. "I know."

"so, _my _Gabriella, you said. since when am I yours? I didn't know."

"since I saw you for the first time."

"oh really? So far I know, I am no one's Gabriella."

"that's where you go wrong, you're mine. All mine."

"hm, I don't think so."

"I do think so."

Gabriella giggled. "I don't know what sicken me more, you two or a threesome with Jessica and Megan." Chad shuddered, shaking off the feeling.

"Gross."

* * *

**Short Chapter! so, i have a new story, 'Troy Bolton as my boyfriend'. be sure to check it out as well and tell what you think. i already have a kind of idea where i will be heading with this story. got a little inspiration from Gossip girl as i re-watched their seasons. so tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

_I thought I was protecting you, _

_From everything that I go through,_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

* * *

"Troy? Troy! wake up! we're gonna be so fucking late." Gabriella mentioned. The two of them went to bed, really late, last night. Gabriella felt sore, exhausted and just didn't had enough energy because of the 'exercise' they did.

Troy groaned, turning over to his other side. Troy was still in bed, trying to get more sleep, not caring to miss school. "Troy fucking Bolton! I don't wanna be late and you're my ride! Get ready before I fucking beat you."

Troy sighed annoyed. "annoying bitch." He mumbled. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Troy, clearly heard what had been said. with one swift move, Gabriella threw quite a punch at Troy.

"that hurts!" Troy winced as he hold is arm, rubbing it softly. "I'm already getting ready, okay? Geez."

"we have 15 minutes to be in school!" Gabriella grabbed her stuff and the baby, almost forgetting it downstairs as she prepared a small meal for the both of them.

…..

"can't you drive faster?" Gabriella asked, impatiently. "no."

Gabriella huffed. "I'm gonna be late. and I've never been late. never. I went to thousands of schools and I never ever been late. now I'm at East High, dating the one and only fucking lazy Troy Bolton and I am going to be late. great."

Troy rolled his eyes. "you are stressing lately, what's the matter with you?"

"nothing. I just don't wanna be late. unlike you."

Troy glanced over to Gabriella for a second than back eyeing the road. Little did Troy know, that the reason of her stressing, isn't because they were getting late. something else.

"of course." he simply answered. They would talk about it later..eventually.

…..

"see? We're not even near to being late." Troy stated as they walked into the classroom whom just started to fill. Gabriella scoffed.

"Okay, everybody take your seat." Mr. Ackley said. "our last project, it even had been a week since I assigned it to you guys. remember I told you, you had 6 weeks for it? well, it's now 3 weeks."

The class groaned. "that means, you have to upgrade your game and if you haven't started on it, begin now. Also means, you have to sacrifice more time for it. I forwarded the deadline because in 3 weeks you'll get a new teacher."

The class filled with questions and curiosity. "why?" Chad asked. "you'll hear about it at the morning assembling tomorrow or whatsoever. Anyways, that's just what I wanted to announce. Now, everybody deliver your report of how it's going with your marriage and baby. I expect it within an half hour. Get to it."

"Yo Troy, how's your project going?"

"so-so."

"marriages sucks."

"yours does." Troy winked, playfully. "bet, you're getting some from your wife, I am getting none." Chad said, nudging his partner.

"that's right. You ain't getting any."

"Troy, you write the report."

Troy sighed and did what he was told. "me and Gabriella Bolton are living our happy ever after. We have an awesome child who was conceived by a very intimate, sensational, delightful sex."

"Troy!"

"I must say that my baby mama's a hyena in the bedroom. Classy on streets, nasty in the sheets."

"shut up, troy and don't even think of writing that down." Gabriella snarled, feeling herself blush.

"sorry, it's already on paper. Where was I? Last night we went for total 3 rounds of sex. It was mind-blowing. That's why Gabriella, my wife, is so cranky and stressed today. We were almost too late because last night was a wild night for us. I must say, Gabriella Bolton is pretty kinky."

Gabriella was ready to throw a punch but sadly, Troy reflexes worked at his best and he stopped her from doing so. "Mr. Ackley, could we have another paper?" Gabriella asked, in an annoyed tone.

"no, that won't do. just try to get it right in once."

Gabriella growled.

Troy finished his report and send Gabriella a satisfying look. "I'm so gonna fucking kill you." Troy smirked. "please do it very passionately baby."

Troy stood up and turned in his report. "have fun reading it, sir." Troy said, grinning. "Thanks Troy."

"no sex for you." Gabriella whispered as Troy got into his seat next to her. "you wouldn't."

"I would. You can sleep on the couch the next coming days."

Troy plucked a strand hair out of her face. "don't touch me."

"feisty."

"annoyingly."

"I want you more and more."

"too bad the feelings are not mutual."

…..

"these two talk constantly, actually argue constantly." Chad complained to the two girls, sitting in front of him.

"we know Chad, you've told us a billion times and we've clearly seen it too." Taylor replied. "I don't know what's better, Them dating each other or them against each other.

"neither." Sharpay said. "you're the one to talk, Sharpay." Taylor mentioned.

"What?"

"A name, Zeke-"

"Baylor." Chad finished after interrupting Taylor. "how about you two, finishing each other's sentences?"

"he is! I have nothing to do with it."

"yeah yeah, gotta go, I'm meeting up with Zeke. Toodles."

"bye." Chad and Taylor said as Sharpay walked off. "I bet they will be in the janitor."

"no way, music room."

"10 bucks?"Chad suggested. "oh buddy it's on. 10 bucks."

"So, Taylor…you wanna go-"

"no." Taylor said firmly.

Chad gasped. "I didn't even finished my sentence!"

"you didn't need to. And again, no."

"oh come on! all our friends are taken and we are the only left with no one."

"actually, I'm having a date tonight."

Chad jaw dropped. "Oh hell no! I refuse to believe that I'm the only one with no girlfriend. I'm Chad! Chad Danforth! I can get a girl to be my girlfriend. You'll see." Chad ranted as he walked off, scoffing.

"we'll see."

"why don't you just go on one date with that boy?" Gabriella asked. Taylor turned around, seeing her best friend and Troy walking up and taking a seat beside her.

"hey guys!" Kelsi greeted as she also joined.

"hey!" Taylor and Gabriella greeted back.

"Because.." Taylor began as she turned to Gabi. "I totally don't like him that way."

"maybe not now, but soon enough."

"what are you guys talking about?" Kelsi asked, curious. "Taylor doesn't want to go out on _one_ date with Chad."

Kelsi furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes switched to Taylor. "why not? you two would be so cute together."

"nu-uh, by the way, I'm having a date tonight with a guy I might come to like."

"who?" Gabriella and Kelsi asked, excited. "His names is Andrew, maybe you'll meet him!"

"that's so nice for you!" Kelsi smiled.

"too much girl chat." Troy announced. "then, sit somewhere else." Taylor responded.

"yeah, then sit somewhere else." Gabriella backed up. Troy rose an eyebrow. "are you serious?"

"I'm still mad at you?"

"come on, Gabi Baby, it was a little bit funny. Wasn't it a little bit funny?"

"not an inch."

"I'm sorry, Gabi baby."

"yeah, sure, you're still not getting any, for the next couple of days. maybe a month? Months?"

Troy frowned. Maybe she's serious..can't be..neither she can hold out so long. I just need to lure her out. she's really stressing about something I bet.

"don't be like that."

"but I am."

"but you're not."

"so am."

"so aren't."

"am."

"aren't."

"shut up."

"you shut up."

"both shut up!" Kelsi and Taylor yelled in unison.

* * *

**so sorry of letting you wait so long. this chapter was not such a cliff hanger or excited, it's more a filling chapter. there will be quite some filling chapters now but after 2 chapters so, it's start to get a breaking point, turning point or whatever! haha **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorrrryyy! It's been soooo loooonggg! **

_The day I first met you,_

_You told me you never fall in love,_

_But now that I get you I know fear is what I really was,_

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far_

**3 weeks later..**

"Gabi, baby… come on! you can't stay mad at me.." Troy pouted.

"You made your bed, now lay in it."

Troy scooted over to where his yet to be girlfriend was. Troy and Gabriella weren't in an exclusive relationship. They were so-called 'dating'.

"it's been three fucking weeks since we did." Troy cried out.

"and those were the best weeks of my life." Gabriella smirked as she stuck her tongue out.

Troy frowned. "Then I'm going home."

"Then go."

Troy stood up, slowly making his way to the door. "I'm going now, I won't be coming back. I'm really going now."

"bye."

Troy let out a heavy sigh and walked back to where Gabriella was. "you're such a bitch."

"you're such an ass."

Troy grinned. "I know babe, thanks."

"you're welcome."

Troy leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, pushing his body against Gabriella's. "no matter..how much…you try…to..seduce.. me…it…won't…work." Gabriella said softly, in between the kisses.

"hmm."

Troy pinned her down on the bed, kissing every inch of Gabriella's soft tanned skin. "I wanna taste you." Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella just lost it. the way he whispered in her ear, in that low husky tone of his. Brought her over the edge. Truth was, Gabriella was also going insane of the three weeks no sex. But she wasn't gonna give in, is what she told herself. But being pinned down by Troy Bolton on top of her didn't left her much choice, did it?

….

Gabriella was currently breathing heavily… panting…god..she was utterly defeated. Sex with Troy Bolton was something to wish for. He was so good in bed. Ever since Troy took her virginity, Gabriella wanted and needed him on the sexual bases.

"god, that felt so fucking good." Troy panted as he placed himself next to Gabriella.

"my mom will be home, any minute." Gabriella stood up, searching for her clothes that were scattered all over the room.

Troy on the other hand, followed Gabriella with his eyes as she scanned over the room. Her body truly was a body of a goddess. She is perfect in every way and he got her all to himself. Or that's what he think.

"you're not dating anyone else, are you?" Troy asked, curiously.

"of course not. are you?" Gabriella asked.

"definitely not. I'm the only one you're having sex with, right?"

Gabriella blushed furiously. "what the hell, Troy?"

"I mean, I'm the only one, right?"

"of course! I'm not some slut."

"no, no. it's not what I meant. just needed to confirm that I'm the only one."

"what about dating, don't you get? You asked me to date you and I agreed."

"needed to be sure that I was the only one."

Gabriella arched an eyebrow. " why would you?"

" because a lot of guys are after you, that's all."

" no one is after me, Troy." Gabriella exclaimed as she got dressed. " there are so many guys. don't you notice?"

" …no.."

Troy sighed. " god Gabriella, it's so obvious!"

"it's not!"

"so is! That guy from your Spanish class is so into you."

" who? Caleb? No.. we're just friends."

" I see the way he's looking at you! yesterday he was checking you out!"

" he was?"

" of course he was! You were fucking wearing a short denim skirt, showing those legs of yours that makes every guy horny."

" really?" Gabriella looked down at her legs. " didn't know they were so interesting."

" I don't want you wearing a skirt."

" what?"

"I don't want you to wear anything that's showing skin."

" what am I? your property?"

" no but you're mine."

" I'm not yours."

" what we did just now, clearly showed that you're totally mine." Gabriella blushed.

"get dress, you moron." Gabriella said as she threw his clothes at him.

…

"Oh my god, Tay! Look at this!"

Taylor squealed. "This is what Amber Rose wore at the red carpet, once! I'm taking it!"

"could this get any worse?" Zeke asked.

"Oh my god! This dress is so adorable!" Sharpay and Taylor squealed as they went through the racket of dresses.

"it could get so much worse, buddy." Chad responded as he left out sigh. "let's check out that new pizza place? Whaddaya say?"

Chad face lit up as soon as Zeke mentioned 'pizza place.' "oh Zeke..this is why I love you!"

"I know, I know. Babe! We're going to the pizza place."

"suit yourself." Sharpay answered as she went into the passing room. Zeke rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

…..

"this is so delicious..god.." Chad was head over heels with the pizza. Everybody knows how much chad loves food.

"dude, you've eaten 3 pizza's. slow down."

"no, no! this is so good!"

"whatever."

"Chad! Zeke!"

The boys head shot up. "Troy!"

Troy and Gabriella came over and took a seat at where the boys were sitting. "wasn't hard to notice you, Chad."

"whoa, how much pizza's have you guys eaten?" Gabriella asked as she looked at the empty plates.

"this guy? this is his fourth." Zeke stated. "damn."

"I want some too." Troy said as he grabbed a piece. "get your own, you fool." Chad snarled as he snatched the piece of pizza out of Troy's hand.

"greedy much?"

"stupid much?" Chad mimicked childishly.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna get some. You want, Gabs?"

Gabriella shook his head. "okay, be right back."

"so…." Zeke started.

"so…" Gabriella giggled. "how are you and Troy doing?"

"good, I guess. You and Sharpay?"

"great." Zeke smiled.

"speaking about Sharpay, weren't you guys with Shar and Tay?"

"they got indulged by the so amazing dresses that Amber Rose wore at the red carpet."

Gabriella laughed. "that sounds so like them."

"it does." Zeke chuckled.

Chad burped. " I'm so stuffed."

"Fat Joe." Zeke commented.

"Black Joe."

Zeke furrowed his eyebrows. "seriously? First of all, no one says 'Black Joe.' Second of all, you're also black nigga."

"you're even more black."

Zeke rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of pizza and pushed it into Chad's face. "oh come on! now I got some pizza in my hair _and _face."

"you asked for it."

"you asked for it." Chad mimicked as he left for the bathroom.

Gabriella chuckled. "you guys are so weird."

"I'm not, Chad is."

"I've gotten myself a delicious cheese pizza, guys." Troy smiled satisfied as he sat down. "good for you."

"it is, Montez."

"there you guys are! We searched for you everywhere!" they heard Sharpay's screeching as they saw her walk up with Taylor.

"Gabi!" Taylor called out. "hey guys."

"hi babe!"

"take a seat." Zeke offered the two girls. "so where's Chad?" Taylor asked, curious.

"why you wanna know? You miss him?" Troy asked. "of course not."

"then you're being the still so curious Taylor McKessie. You know, being a journalist would really fit your personality."

"Troy, shut up." Gabriella demanded. "yeah, yeah."

"Zeke, I'm so gonna kill you. did you know how hard it was to get the pizza out of my precious hair and my beautiful face?"

"so hard that it took you like..5 minutes?"

Gabriella giggled. "come on Chad, it wasn't that bad."

"oh, it was Gabster. You saw it."

"saw what?" Sharpay asked.

"Zeke pushed the pizza in my face. unbelievable, right?"

"believable." Taylor retorted. "shut up, McKessie."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm also gonna order some. What about you Tay?"

"no I'm good."

"okay. Zeke tag along."

"oh man." Zeke whined as he got up from his seat. "there's no defying Ms. Evans." Gabriella said as she smirked at her best friend.

"shut it, Gabi." Sharpay said as she walked off with Zeke.

"poor Zeke." Taylor commented as she smirked.

"poor Troy. he's the one shipped with the one and only Ms. Montez."

"I wouldn't mind." Chad mentioned.

Troy glared at his friend. "and why wouldn't you?"

"because Gab-.. nevermind.."

"no, no..I wanna hear." Troy said.

"me too." Taylor agreed as she watched the conversation between Troy and Chad amusedly.

"Because Gabriella is the most awesome person in the whole wide world."

"thanks Chad. that's what I thought."

"no problem, Gabs."

"that's so not what you were gonna say." Taylor said.

"see? I told you that there are so much guys who dig you! I bet even Zeke does!"

"you can't take anything that Chad says seriously! Sorry Chad, no offense."

"none taken. I'm used to it, already. My whole poor life, I've been treated like this. no worries." Chad said, in an overdramatic tone.

Taylor rolled his eyes.

"watch and see?"

Troy stood up and walked over to a pair of kids, who were 3 years younger than that they were?

"what's he gonna do, Gabs?"

" I don't know Tay. Probably being stupid like he always is."

" he's having a conversation with them?"

" it looks like it."

" oh, he's coming back."

" I asked them what they thought of you and they said, I quote: she's really hot! I would've wanted her as my girlfriend."

Gabriella blushed. " you know, you blushing right now, offense me a little."

" what are they actually arguing about?" Chad asked, confused.

" I don't know and I don't wanna know."

"Even so Troy, the whole girl population at our school digs you. I think you might of have noticed."

" but I'm a guy. you are a girl."

" what excuse is that?"

" an excuse."

" you're so lame."

Troy rolled his eyes. " Hey, could you introduce us?"

Troy turned around to the boys he talked to earlier. " to who?"

" to her, the one you talked to us about."

Troy glared at the boys who were looking at Gabriella. they were looking at _his_ Gabriella. unbelievable. Why did he had to have the most sexy person. Who every guy would want.

" so cute." Taylor gushed.

Troy grabbed Gabriella wrist and pulled her off of her seat. " she's unavailable. Go play with the girls of your own age." Troy snapped as he walked off with gabriella.

" don't mind that guy. he's just jealous. They are actually dating. he's a bit of a hotheaded guy."

" now go." Chad ordered the boys. " chad! no need to be so mean."

" their faces irritate me." Chad shrugged.

" it took him like 20 minutes to get my order right, gosh." Sharpay complained as she finally arrived. " huh? Where is Troyella?"

" they left." Taylor informed. " why?"

" Troy wanted his alone time."

" hmm. Anyways! This guy it took him-"

" 20 minutes to get your order, got it Shar." Zeke said, slightly annoyed.

" so, winter break is almost coming." Taylor mentioned.

" in two weeks right?" Taylor nodded. "what are your plans, Shar?"

" I'm going to Greek with my family. You?"

" I'm staying home, I guess."

" me too." Chad mentioned.

" I'm going to my family in Memphis, the whole winter break." Zeke informed.

" we won't be seeing each other then." Sharpay said.

…

" Aw, were you jealous? Jealous of boys who were like 14? Poor you. what has become of you Troy?" Gabriella smirked.

" shut up." Troy snapped.

Gabriella smiled sweetly. "but it was really sweet of you." Gabriella pecked his lips softly.

Troy grinned as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

" so, I thought maybe we could go to Venice together this winter break. My mom got tickets for her and me but sadly she has to work. Want to go?"

" let me see? A trip to Venice with Gabriella. just the two us. two whole weeks with just Gabriella in a hotel. All alone..that sounds like a great plan."

Gabriella blushed. " you're always horny, aren't you?"

" Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not."

" you so are."

" nope."

"Yes you are!"

" no babe."

Troy leaned in for another passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***Bold **= lines that are spoken through the phone.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came,_

_Excuse the mess it made it usually doesn't rain,_

_In southern California much as Arizona,_

_My eyes don't shed tears but boy they bawl_

* * *

Two more days until I go to Venice. I'm so excited. I've never been on vacation out of America so this is a big deal for me. and what more, Troy is coming along. This will be fun. a week with a horny boy alone in a room. That will be sex most of the time, I bet. Venice looks like such a beautiful-

Gabriella was interrupted by her cell phone which was playing a standard ringtone. Without looking at the caller-ID she answered the phone. **"Hello?"**

**"Gabi!"** the person on the other line sobbed.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows.** "Who's this?"**

**"It's me! Sharpay!"** Sharpay choked out. **"What's wrong Shar? Are you crying?"**

**"Isn't it obvious, stupid?!"** Sharpay snapped. Gabriella rolled her eyes. **"What's wrong?"**

**"Zeke! He …b-broke up with me! just now! I hate him!"**

Gabriella was confused. Those two were splendidly hitting it off. Yesterday they were safe and sound head over heels with each other. I was wrong, it seems

**"did he tell you why?"**

**"he said that I was too much for him! what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"** She scoffed.

That was an understatement, Sharpay was a high-maintenance girl but I thought Zeke was okay with that…so it seems not. Lately I'm constantly wrong about things..

**"Maybe you should sing a note lower, you know? back of a little for a while , give him space and then try to work it out."**

Sharpay frowned. **"for how long?"**

**"I don't know. did he broke up with you like it's definite?"**

**"I don't know. he said that he can't go on this way and it's better for us to separate."** Sharpay repeated.

**"so this is not a 'break' between you guys?"**

**"no! I told you we fucking broke up. a break is not the definition of it. god, sometimes you're so stupid Gabs."**

Gabriella rolled her eyes, yet again. Heartbreak, that sucks. **"the only advice that I got is give him space and then talk it out."**

**"okay. I'll try that. thanks Gabs."**

**"no problem and if you ever break up again…don't call me."** Gabriella joked, playfully.

**"Jeez, you're such a bitch."**

**"thanks hun, love you too."**

**"love ya bitch. See ya."**

* * *

"oh my god, how am I supposed to face him at school?" Sharpay asked, horrified.

"just relax and act civilized." Taylor suggested.

"jeez, nerd language much?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Here the guys come." Kelsi informed.

"Hey babe." Jason greeted as he pecked Kelsi's lips.

"Hey guys." Taylor greeted.

"Yo" Chad greeted back as he gave her a seductively wink. "ew. No Chad. Well, I gotta go."

Sharpay stole a glance and Zeke for second, noticing his eyes wandering to the cheerleaders. He was totally checking them out. Maybe he just wanted to be single again..Sharpay let out a irritated sigh

"I'm tagging along." Sharpay said as she looked down. Taylor nodded and gave the gang a small wave as she walked off with Taylor.

"What's with Sharpay? She's so quiet..it creeps me out."

"I don't know Mike, Ask Zeke here." Gabriella responded as she set her eyes on Zeke, also noticing his wandering eyes.

"we broke up, yesterday." Zeke shrugged. "really?" Mike and Jason questioned surprised.

"and how did that go?" Chad asked curious and amused at the same time. "she didn't bring you down with a nail bar, did she?"

Zeke furrowed his eyebrows. "of course not."

"are you guys getting back together?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't think so. I kind of had it with Sharpay. She just became too much for me."

"she was pretty devastated, just so you know." Gabriella mentioned. Zeke nodded sheepishly.

As Troy was about the capture Gabriella's lips into a kiss, the bell rang. "Time to get going." Mike called out.

"I'll see you guys." Chad said

"shall we?" Troy asked as put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "We shall."

The both of them walked off into a different direction than the others since they got Spanish and the others not. "one day more until we're in Venice baby."

"can't wait."

"so Troy, could you possibly try to change Zeke's mind about breaking up with Sharpay. We all know that those two are better off with each other."

"no way. even if it's you that's asking. I'm not getting in that kind of shit."

Gabriella pouted her lip. "Please? In the end Zeke realize it was stupid mistake because you brought him back to senses. And he knew what Sharpay was like before he decided to fall for her."

Troy was trying to avoid the pouting lip and the puppy eyes. He knew that she knew that he had a weakness for that. with time they dated, she came to know the weaknesses that he slightly had. "I'll think about it."

Gabriella frowned. "that's better than nothing." She mumbled afterwards.

"it surely is." He chuckled as he pecked her lips.

* * *

"Finally! I'm so up for a week in Venice." Gabriella was ready to head out. her stuff was packed, she got her ticket and passport and she was waiting for the time to fly by. Troy and her planned to meet up at the airport.

"Gabi, we're leaving in 10 minutes." Maria announced as she appeared in Gabriella's room.

"Okay mom."

"I'll be downstairs."

Gabriella grabbed her luggage and her bag and headed downstairs. She hadn't that much luggage's. Just two suitcases. Which one of them is half full. She knew on her way back she would have extra luggage because of the amount shopping she will be doing.

…

"Troy! it's time to go." Lucille mentioned.

Troy came rushing down with his one and only suitcase. It seems that guys don't need that much luggage. "I'm ready. I'm gonna meet up with Gabs at the airport."

"Son, come here for a little bit." Jack said.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing. I'm just so proud that you decided to commit yourself to something other than basketball. and that you decided to take things serious from now on. it looks you're becoming a adult, a different man. once you decided to settle down with Gabi, you became someone you weren't. and I'm so glad you aren't that person more who'd fool around with girls or had no care in the world. I can't wait to see the older you with children and Gabriella as your wife. She would be such a perfect daughter in law." Jack laughed wholehearted.

Troy's face fell. "what?"

This isn't what Troy wanted. Even with dating Gabriella, he'd still be himself. and a family with Gabriella? what? Truthfully, he didn't see a future with Gabriella. with anyone for that matter. And I'm someone different? I'm still Troy. nothing has changed. Nothing _will_ change.

….

**"Sharpay?"** Zeke questioned as he picked up his phone. Surprised out of all people that his ex-girlfriend would call him.

**"hi. Um..I wanted to talk before I left for Greece."**

"um..okay? about?"

"our break-up."

Zeke remained silent for a couple seconds. Sharpay was fidgeting with her fingers waiting for any kind of reaction. **"what about it?"**

**"do you regret it?"** Sharpay asked, slowly.

For this question, Zeke took the time to think about it. did he regret? Yes or no. he didn't wanted to say something hastily. If he would say yes, that means things are really over. if he would say no, he might give her hope even if he didn't intended to.

**"Look Sharpay, you were just becoming too much. I needed space to breath. I can't be with someone who's so demanding and-"**

**"so that's a no. I just wanted it to be clarified. Um..have a nice vacation, I guess?"** Sharpay hanged as fast as she could. If she would hang up any later, he would hear her sobbing. It's really over she thought. He doesn't want her anymore.

"this sucks." Sharpay choked out. but on the better side, she can do what she wants in Greece. She wouldn't have to walk around with the doubtful thoughts about Zeke.

…..

"I'm sorry that I can't stay, honey."

"don't worry mom. I'll be fine. Troy will be here any minute."

"okay. Be safe honey and be careful please. Call me every now and then okay? And do you have enough money?"

"yes, yes mom. Just go or you'll be late for your shift."

"okay. Have fun sweetie." Maria kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her tightly. Her daughter is going away for a week on her own. With a boy, she might add. But since it's Troy, Maria trusts it.

"bye mom." Gabriella said as she waved her mom off.

Her flight was leaving in an half hour. Where's Troy? we should be checking in by now. Gabriella sighed and decided to check in first. Troy will come eventually.

* * *

**"Hey, It's Cha-"**

**"I know. what?"** Taylor snapped as she interrupted Chad.

**"I'm doing nothing so may-"**

**"no."**

**"why not?"**

**"I'm with Andrew. Bye Chad."**

**"b-b-ut-"** Before Chad could say anything, Taylor hang up on him. "bitch."

"who's a bitch?"

Chad spun around seeing his best friend leaning on his door frame who was supposed to be in Venice by now. Is what he thought. Was I wrong? He though to himself. "Troy! my man!"

Chad walked up and man-hugged Troy. "what are you doing here? I thought you left off for Venice with Gabriella."

"change of plans. It was becoming too serious. That's not me."

Chad chuckled. "I thought you were for real with her."

"for second, so did I."

"whaddaya say? Basketball court?"

"you know it. who else is in?"

"…uh.. no one? Zeke is away to Memphis. Jason disappeared somewhere and Mike…I don't know."

"call him!"

"alright, alright."

"so who were you calling just now?"

"no one important…**Hey Mike. It's Chad.**"

Mike sighed. **"What Chad?"**

**"what's that sighing for man? can't I call my best bud?"**

**"no."**

**"you stink.**" Troy nudged Chad, motioning him to hurry up. "okay, okay…**look Mike me and Troy are going basketball court, joining?**"

**"yeah sure. Wait..Troy? isn't he in Venice?"**

**"nah, he ditched it."**

**"figures. For a minute I thought he was serious with Gabriella."**

**"we all thought that but Bolton always surprises us."**

**"so that means Gabriella is there on her own?"**

Chad turned to Troy. "Mike wanted to know if Gabs on her own in Venice?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess."

**"he doesn't know. he guess she does."**

**"that's really fucked up. poor her."**

**"yeah, yeah. so we'll see you in ten?"**

**"sure."** Mike hang up.

"let's go, Mike is joining."

"nice."

….

"Jason! Where have you gone off too?" Chad asked as he and Troy walked onto the Basketball court, seeing Mike _and_ Jason shooting some hoops

"nowhere. I was at home."

"you were?" Chad questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "thought that you eloped somewhere with Kelsi."

"Nah. She's in Texas at her Dad's."

"I see."

"I thought I saw something familiar that looks disgusting." Taylor commented as she walked up with Andrew beside her.

Chad send her a glare. "what are you talking about, McKessie?"

"your hair. what else?"

"my hair rocks." Chad scoffed.

"if you say so."

Troy ran up. "guys, I arranged us some company. Some girls will show up any minute from now."

"You disgust me more." Taylor said as she glared at Troy. Troy pulled a weird face at Taylor, making fun of her as he ran off to Mike who was playing with the basketball.

"you can't blame Troy for coming to his senses."

"whatever Chad. Let's go Andrew."

"wait, why not join us Andrew?" Chad asked, grinning. "no, he won't."

"why not? it seems fun. let's do this." Andrew said as she joined the others.

"I'm so gonna fucking kill you Danforth. What are you planning?"

"nothing. Just increasing the players."

"you just wanna ruin my date. Are you jealous?"

"of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were on a date. Because it didn't seem like it." Chad smirked as he joined the others as well.

Taylor was fuming mad. Chad could get her so fucking pissed and angry, so much that she could seriously injure that boy. Her hands were itchy, they were itching to beat something. To beat someone. To beat Chad.

"Troy!"

Taylor noticed some bimbo's approaching the scene. That's the company what Troy was talking about. She couldn't believe that Troy let Gabriella down just like that. she was starting to think that Troy could be more than what he led on. genuine, she was starting to accept Troy but he screwed it up to the point that she disliked him more than Chad.

Taylor eyes followed Troy as he ran up to the bunch of bimbo's. as always he portrayed his charming smile and send some seductively signals that made them giggle flirtious. Taylor rolled her eyes at the scene developing in front of her and was ready to puke her brains out.

"Andrew, I'm going. you can do whatever you like."

"sure. I'll call you."

Taylor clenched her jaw. All boys are stupid. I'm seriously considering to become lesbian. She hoped that he would leave those stupid knuckleheads and join her instead but no.

"See you Taylor." Mike greeted

Taylor smiled at Mike, giving him a goodbye-wave. Mike was the only sane guy between them. Mike is a really nice guy, he would have been good for Gabriella but the both of them would never see each other that way.

"you're going McKessie? Why? It was getting so much fun here with your boyfriend. Stay." Chad chuckled as he winked at her playfully.

"screw you."

Jason shoved Chad aside playfully. "stop annoying her bro. see ya Taylor."

" bye, be sure not to join with those two knuckleheads." Taylor said, referring to Chad and Troy who were finding their way into the girls pants. Disgusting…

"don't worry, I won't."

Andrew ran up to Taylor, softly pecking her lips. "I almost forgot." He said smoothly as he grinned widely.

Taylor bit her lip. "yeah you almost did."

"I'll call you tonight, shall we watch a movie at your house?"

Taylor nodded. "sure."

"seems like you there's no game at all for you with McKessie." Mike whispered to Chad as Chad reverted his eyes to the love birds getting cozy.

"whatever." Chad reverted his eyes back to the girls who were showering him with attention. He didn't need Taylor at all. Not that the thought so for a second or so.

Mike was the only one who noticed the affection Chad had for Taylor. Even Chad hasn't realized that what just occurred with Andrew and Taylor made him slightly irritated.


End file.
